


An Empire to Claim

by ZenithVader



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fivesome, Force Sex (Star Wars), Foursome, Gangbang, Harems, Implied Master/Padawan Relationship(s), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Manipulation, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Denial, Porn, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Slave, Shower Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Time Travel, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenithVader/pseuds/ZenithVader
Summary: Darth Vader has gone back in time to the body of his younger self, who is still a Jedi general during the Clone Wars. He is determined to make sure things go his way and that he loses nothing on his way to claim the future Empire as his. Being back in his younger and healthy body is exhilarating, and soon he discoverers a new sexual prowess and plans on creating a harem of Jedi ladies to help him bring about his rightful future.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano/Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker/Harem, Anakin Skywalker/Shaak Ti, Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano/Darth Vader, Barriss Offee/Darth Vader, Darth Vader/Harem, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Darth Vader, Shaak Ti/Darth Vader
Comments: 260
Kudos: 959





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ
> 
> THE
> 
> WARNINGS
> 
> AND 
> 
> TAGS.
> 
> THERE ARE THERE FOR A REASON!

Vader gasped for breath. The breath was deep and smooth, with no pain. He took another breath and then another and another. It was so easy! There was no ache, no burn. His muscles could move on their own! He took a deep breath, held it in, and then released it. His body didn’t shudder and he didn’t gasp out in pain. He could breathe! Slowly, he opened his eyes and sat up. He instantly recognized the small room as a bedroom on a Galactic Republic Army battleship. It had been 23 years since he had last been on such a ship, but it still familiar. He didn’t dwell too much on his surroundings as he came aware of his body, especially how there wasn’t pain. He sat up and looked down at himself. He was sleeping in only a pair of sleep pants. His upper body was bare. He couldn’t help but look at his chest. It was whole and not marred with tubes, implants, or surgical scars. It was a nice golden tan. 

He brought his hand up, his flesh hand, and pressed against his chiseled abs. He could feel it, truly feel his skin. He could feel his legs and feet. He could feel the soft fabric of his pants and the bedsheets. He jumped out of the bunk and rushed into the small private refresher attached to his room. He placed both hands on the edges of the sink and leaned towards the mirror to examine himself. Looking back at him was the face of himself from twenty-three years ago. His hair was long and curled. His face, like the rest of his body, was whole except for the scar next to his right eye. But there were no burns and scars. The eyes, however, were not blue but were yellow with a red rim around them. They were the eyes of a Sith and announced that Anakin Skywalker was dead and that inhabiting this young, healthy body was Darth Vader. His body shook and a laugh bubbled out of him. It came out disjointed at first. He had not laughed, truly laughed, in twenty years. As it went on, the laugh became steadier. It was a full hearty laugh, one that shook his belly.

_I’ve done it! I’ve returned to the past!_

It hadn’t been easy. In fact, it had almost killed him. In a way, it had. The husk of the broken and burned body of Darth Vader in the future was now devoid of a soul and was a rotting corpse. Not that it mattered. That future was no void. It would never come to pass. This was the new timeline. It hadn’t been easy to rip his consciousness out of his body and to travel the time stream. It had required all of the immense power along with some aid of Dark Side artifacts. He thought he was going to fail. It had almost cost him everything. He pushed on as drop by drop his power was spent until he was on his last speck of power. Death waited nearby ready to pull him down into the deep dark thick streams of time to be forever lost. He was weak, but he was determined. He would not fail, not here. Already the cold waters lapped on his presence, but he pushed on. It was torture to push on. Every part of him burned and ached. It reminded him of burning on the shores of a lava river on Mustafar. But just like how he had used his hate to use the Dark Side to live, then he did so now. 

Inch by inch he crawled along the time until he finally reached his destination. He stumbled back into real-time and slammed into the consciousness of the young Anakin Skywalker. He was so full of light and so weak, disgustingly weak and pathetic. Even in his tattered state, Darth Vader was able to fight off his younger self. To his credit, Anakin put up a fight as he wasn’t willing to hand his body over to a Sith lord. He still clung to the foolish ideas of the Jedi that light would prevail. That he would prevail. He didn’t. Vader was victorious. He ripped his younger self’s soul out of the boy and flung it into the open time stream then he closed it. No doubt the young Anakin would soon fall to the dark waters and be lost forever. Vader was now in control, now the only soul, of this young healthy body in his past. 

_I can right this!_ Vader thought. _I will make it right! I will lose nothing! I will gain it all! I will have it all!_ He would not lose his wife, Padme, or his child, Luke. He would take control of the Empire. He would stand on top with his family, with what should have been properly his all of along. _Patience,_ he told himself. He had to do handle this with care. 

He looked at the yellow eyes. He had to do something about it. He would have preferred to keep the yellow, but it would give his true self away. For now, he still had to play the role of Anakin. He left the refresher and returned to his room. He sat down on the floor and started to meditate. He had to get his eyes blue, and that meant relinquishing his hold on the Dark Side. He loathed the idea of weakening himself, but it was for the best. It was as if he was undoing a tight grip. He had to slowly pry each finger up. As he moved to the next finger, he had to concentrate on keeping the previous finger up while also opening up the next one. Finally, he had all the fingers up, the grip was loose, and he felt the rage and darkness subside. This darkness had been a constant companion since Mustafar, and he felt weak without it. 

He stood up and returned to the mirror in the ‘fresher. His eyes were blue, and it only made him scowl. He knew going without his power was necessary, but he hated it. Now that he had his eyes blue, he returned to his seat on the floor and worked on constructing strong mental shields. Strong shields that Sidious had taught Vader. They were the same shields that Sidious used in this time so the Jedi sensed nothing from Chancellor Palpatine. These same shields should keep both Sidious and the Jedi from sensing Vader’s true self as a Sith. The Sith, Jedi, the Republic, and the Separatists were all pawns he intended to use to their full usefulness until he got his empire. With the shields in place, Vader made a mental list of everything he wanted to accomplish. He needed to secure Padme, and not just secure her. He hadn’t come back to have her stolen from him again or to have her turn away from him. No, they would be his of their own accord. Padme would be empress. She would rule by his side along with their son, Luke. They would be unstoppable. 

His commlink beeped. He summoned it off a counter and floated it over to his palm. 

“Master!” an annoyed voice said through the device. “Where are you?” 

Vader couldn’t stop the smile that spread upon his lips hearing Ahsoka’s voice. “I’m sorry,” he said. His voice was his natural voice. Not a wheezing voice nor a modulated voice. His own voice. 

“Are we going to practice dueling today or not? I’ve been waiting for an hour!” 

“Sorry, I was meditating.”

“You? Meditating?”

“I will be right there,” he said as he closed the call. 

_My padawan_ , he mused to himself. So he hadn’t left him yet. He had come back to an appropriate time. He wasted no time in getting dressed in his Jedi tunic and making his way to the training hall of the ship. He eyed the clone troopers as he walked, all bearing the blue markings of the 501st. He would need to think about how to handle Order 66. Everything had to move to _his_ will and not Sidious’. He entered the empty training hall and found his padawan alone. Pleasure and possessiveness curled inside of him. Yes, she was still his. He didn’t have to lose her either. He could keep her as well. 

He noted her clothing. She wore a maroon dress with two lightsabers at her belt. She no longer that skimpy halter top of her youth when they had first met. Her montrails were also nicely pointed, no longer smooth little bumps. She had been sixteen when she left the Order. How close in time were they to the Temple bombing and her leaving? How much time did he have to make sure he didn’t lose her? He said nothing to her as the two started to go through their warm-up routine. Then they started to duel. It was exhilarating. Vader had forgotten how it felt to have a body that was flexible and fast. He was no longer weighed down by a life-support suit or clunky artificial limbs. In one swift move, Vader knocked one of Ahsoka’s blades from her hands. 

“What was that?” Ahsoka yelled. 

“What was what?” Vader asked. 

“What’s with your fighting style?”

He realized he had been using the style he wielded as a Sith. A style he had twenty years to perfect. His fighting had probably grown and matured since his time as a weak Jedi. 

“Just trying something new,” he said. Ahsoka summoned the fallen saber to her hand. She looked unamused. “You need to work on your footing,” he said hoping he sounded like Anakin.

“My footing? What’s wrong with my footing?” she asked defensively. 

“It’s sloppy.” 

A small argument followed, but Vader eventually had his padawan walking through some forms. It was going poorly. No matter how he worded or demonstrated it, she couldn’t quite get it. 

“No,” Vader growled biting down the darkness that pleaded to be let loose. “Come here. Let me know you.” 

He clipped his saber to his belt, and as she approached, he grabbed her hips. They were soft and thick under his hands. He tried to position her, but she moved awkwardly and clumsily. He spun so her back was to him and pulled her flush to him. Her ass pressed into him and there was a flare of heat inside of him. He stretched one of his legs out, pushing her leg with his until she was in the right position.

“Watch as you shift your weight,” he said. 

He started to move through the different forms. Ahsoka moved with him. He became so aware of her body pressed against his. It was a sensation he hadn’t felt in twenty years. Oh fucking Force, it felt so good to feel the warmth of another body. His own body started to grow warmer and warmer. He felt his cock start to flood with blood and harden. He knew he should pull away, but instead, he only gripped her hips harder and pulled her closer to him. He smiled as he felt her firm ass against his cock. He continued to move them through the forms, but now he was making sure to pull her against him and to push into her. He kept that tight ass grinding against him causing his cock completely hardening. It felt amazing to be aroused. He thought he knew the feeling, thought he remembered it, but it was just a memory that had long since faded. Had it always felt this good? His cock throbbed and begged for something more. He had stopped moving them any proper fighting forms. It was now only bout their two bodies grinding against each other. He could feel her body trembling and hear her breathing getting heavier. His flesh hand slid along her hips and down to her pussy. He gripped it tightly and through her clothing could feel her heat. 

They continued to move and continued to grind against each other. He arched his back and pressed his cock between her ass cheeks. He realized she was moving on her own. She was pushing her ass into him. The hand on her pussy started to rub it. A soft moan escaped Ahsoka’s lips. _More_ , a dark whisper inside of him begged. But Ahsoka stepped away from him. A soft growl of frustration escaped Vader.

“Excuse me, master,” Ahsoka said trying hard not to look at him. “I’m going-- I’m going to go shower.” She ran from the room. 

Vader looked at the close door for a moment, then opened his pants. His cock jumped free. He grabbed it with his flesh hand. It was rock hard and it felt good. Really fucking good. “Fuck,” he muttered to himself. He had lost his cock in the fires of Mustafar. He pissed through a tube stuck up the charred remains of his dick. Touching this fat, plump, throbbing cock felt good. His hand slowly slid up to the tip. A bead of precum leaked out. He rubbed it along his tip before he slid his hand all the way down his length savoring the feel of skin on skin. He slid his hand back up and down. He pumped his own dick faster and faster. He was desperate. He needed this release. He needed to come. His lust was overwhelming. His body burned with it, but no matter how much he stroked, he didn’t come. He growled in frustration. How was his little padawan fairing? Her body had been trembling in desire. Perhaps he should check in on her. He painfully stuffed his stiff cock back into his pants, left the training hall, and made his way directly to Ahsoka’s room. The door slid open with his access code, but she wasn’t in her small room. He did, however, hear the shower going inside the refresher. 

He opened the door and Vader was met with the sight of Ahsoka’s fat round orange ass. Her back was to him as she hunched over with one hand pressed flat against the wall. Her ass was out and blocking his view, but he knew what she was doing. He smiled as quietly entered. He tilted his head to get a good view of her fingers sliding in and out of her pussy. She made a few soft moans as she masturbated. Vader started to strip himself of his clothes. He stood there gently rubbing his cock as he watched her. Then he stepped into the shower. Warm water flowed down his body. Ahsoka was so focused on pleasuring herself, she was completely unaware of him. Heat and pleasure stirred inside of him. In one swift and silent movement, he stepped up to her, wrapped one hand around her and grabbed her breasts while the other arm slid around her waist slid into the folds of her heated and sopping wet pussy.

She gasped, “Master?” 

“Ahsoka,” he said in a low husky voice. “You know as your master I’m supposed to help and teach all sorts of things. Let me teach you about this.” 

He slid one of his fingers into her folds. Her back arched and she let out a pleased moan. His finger slid deep inside of her and then back out. His other hand squeezed and played with one of her tits. He pressed his cock against her. It was so much nicer pushing it between her tight cheeks. He started to grind against her. Fuck, it felt good to feel her skin against his dick. So fucking good. He added another finger into her pussy. Her folds were hot and wet, and she clenched down around his fingers. She was moving with him. Her hips pushed up and down helping his fingers go in deeper. He pushed his hips forward so his cock was pushed deep between her cheeks. 

“Master,” she moaned. It was almost a plea, and he knew exactly what she was wanting to say. He pushed his fingers in deeper and faster. She let out a long moan. “Master!” He smiled as their bodies grinded against each other. She tightened around his fingers and let out a loud moan as she started to come. Her body shook. He grabbed her nipple and pulled it and continued to hump her ass. When she was finally spent, he pulled his fingers out and took a step back. He wrapped his hands around his cock and used her juices to help lubricate his hand as he pumped his dick. He squeezed hard as he eyed her fat ass. Oh Force, it felt good. He cock throbbed and he rubbed faster and squeezed harder. Finally, he came. He gasped and moaned as his body arched. His shot streams of cum on her ass and back. He smiled as he finished.

Ahsoka was hunched over again breathing heavily as if she was catching her breath. He watched as his cum was washed away by the shower. He sighed contently. “You did a good job,” he told her. Then without another word, he turned around and slipped back into his clothes. He paused at the door to see she had collapsed on to her knees. He smiled as the door slid open and he left. 


	2. Chapter 2

Darth Vader couldn’t believe how good that orgasm had felt. Twenty years was too long to go without that wonderful sensation. HE should have done something during all those years to be able to feel this good again. Despite the wonderful release, his body still ached and yearned for more. When his mind was free he kept thinking of Ahsoka’s soft, warm, firm ass against his cock. How had he as Anakin been so blind to such a valumputious thing? Because Vader was constantly checking out that sweet little ass whenever he was around Ahsoka. He loved how it turned him on, and the longer this went on, the longer he found it hard not to bend his padawan over and take her right then and there. He did start to stand a little closer than they normally did. He started to touch her more. It started off as a touch on her arm or shoulder, but he quickly grew bold. He started to grab her hip then his hand started to slide down to her ass and give it a nice squeeze or small slap. A few times he had been able to come up behind her, grab her, and pull her flush against him so she could feel his warm cock. He didn’t need to read her thoughts to tell where her thoughts kept going whenever he was around. If he caught her eyes on him, she would awkwardly glance away. But if she thought he wasn’t looking, she eyed him hungrily. She stared at his groin or ass and lick her lips. 

They both now stood in front of a large circular holotable in the bridge briefing room of their battleship. Blue holograms of Yoda, Mace Windu, and Obi-Wan talked through war updates and tactics. Vader was only half listening. He already knew what would happen in this war having already lived through it once. For now, he had to let things keep on their current path. Certain events still needed to play out to bring about the demise of the Republic and Jedi. Plus it gave him time to focus on a new pet project. He was watching Ahsoka out of the corner of his eye. She was trying her best to be an attentive and calm padawan in front of the three Jedi masters. Vader inwardly smiled as he opened himself up to the Force and reached along their shared Force bond. He hadn’t touched this bond much in fear she may sense the truth of who he was. He made sure to move carefully and to keep his shields tight. 

Her shields were weak and easy to push through. Vader had plenty of experience breaking down Jedi shields. Ahsoka’s were almost laughable, but then again she had no reason to fortify them at the moment. It gave him easy access to her mind. He reached for her emotions. Emotions that the Jedi foolishly locked away or “released into the Force.” That was a bunch of shit. He reached in and quickly found exactly what he was looking for. He grabbed the emotion and pulled on it. Ahsoka frowned, but it was a flicker. She quickly recovered and regained her composure as she continued to listen to the rambling Jedi. Vader pulled again. Ahsoka let out a small gasp. He looked back at the holograms but soon felt her eyes on him. Again, he pulled. Her eyes bore into him. He wondered where her thoughts were going. What devious spiral was she falling down? He was pulling on her lust, her primal need to fuck. No matter how much Jedi “released their feelings into the Force,” such hardcore and primitive emotions would always remain. They were part of their primal biological needs. 

Vader was feeding her lust. The warmth of desire would be claiming her every thought, causing her body to react, and knew she would soon be aching. Ahsoka now looked uncomfortable and shifted around constantly. Vader was surprised to see she lasted the whole meeting. As soon as the hologram disappeared, she excused herself and hurried away. He wanted to follow her. His own actions had created a yearning deep and low inside of him, but no, not yet. He had to be patient. Along the Force bond, he felt Ahsoka’s euphoria vibrate out. His little padawan was learning how to appropriately please herself, but fuck, he was now horny. When he was alone, his hand would go into his pants and around his cock hoping to ease it some. Though even when he did manage to orgasm, the relief was always short-lived. He wanted more, but it would have to wait.

Vader and Ahsoka had been given a mission. He was going planetside to stop the Separatists. It was a mission he had done a hundred times. His men quickly established base and soon learned the droids were marching towards a supply and communications hub. It wouldn’t put the Republic is a hard position if they lost that hub, so Vader came up with a plan. The planet was rocky and filled with natural canyons and gorges. The droids had to march through a large canyon to get to the hub. Vader would have some of his men hide in the canyons and allow the droids to pass. Then they would come up from behind and pincher them with clones coming from the front and behind. This was how Vader and Ahsoka found themselves alone in a cave. It must have been created by water running off the canyon. The entrance was a thin long line along the bottom edge of the canyon. It was blocked by shrubs and other rocks. The cave sloped to where water would pool if there was rain. 

Outside the droid army marched by. Row after row after row they marched. Every droid in step with the others. The earth bounced as a thousand droid feet landed together. Step. The shrubs outside would shudder. Step. Dust would rain down on them. Step. Ahsoka’s ass would bounce. She laid on the slope to the entrance, and he was deeper in the cave behind her. He tried to look away, but her round juicy ass kept pulling his gaze back in. Step. Her cheeks would sharply spike up then swoop back down resulting in her whole ass jiggling. Step. It would happen again. He watched it bounce up and down, up and down. 

Fuck. He wasn’t used to this rush of hormones and raging flush that consumed his body. For so long he had been completely numb and cold and such carnal desires had long become a memory as he lived out his existence in that broken body and durasteel frame. But now? Fuck. His hands had quietly loosened his belt and slipped under his pants. Both flesh and leather slid across his throbbing and burning hot skin. His cock had already been half-hard, but with his touch was soon completely hard and erect. His hands slid up and down his massive shaft, and he smiled to himself as he marveled at his own length. It was impressive. For the past twenty years, he had been without it as it had been burned off on Mustafar. His body had been pierced with tubes and catheters to remove any waste, so this experience was overwhelming but he was very much enjoying it. He licked his lips as he squeezed himself a little tighter. His cock twitched and sent a fresh wave of heat roaring through him and it was only being fanned hotter and hotter by Ahsoka’s ass. Her sweet fucking ass. Hadn’t it felt so amazing back in the shower? Feeling those firm fat cheeks against his thirsty as fuck cock? 

He wanted to feel that again and more. So much more. He was done waiting. Twenty years of sexual frustration was finally coming out. Twenty years of repressed lust and greed and envy ran through him. He gasped but bit down on his lower lip to silence it. His back arched. Oh Force. He needed to fuck. No, he  _ had  _ to fuck. His cock felt so thick and heavy and hard and hot. Fuck, he was so hard. He rubbed it with his hands up and down his massive length as he watched Ahsoka. He was going to fuck her. He couldn’t wait anymore. He gave his cock one last squeeze but paused. He looked down. Was it just the rush of hormones that was stroking his ego, or was he bigger? His hands slowly ran up his cock. It felt larger and longer. His balls seemed heavier. He smiled as he looked at it. He loved seeing his giant cock standing straight up with its tip glistening. He was sure it was all just a trick of his mind. He just wasn’t used to his impressive manhood. His younger self really did squander all of his gifts. 

Finally, he looked away from his cock back to Ahsoka and her sweet, sweet bouncing ass. He moved slowly and cautiously and crept up behind her. He hovered there right behind her. He could feel the wind her ass created as it bounced against his sensitive cock. He licked his lips as he watched her ass bounce and bounce. It was so much better up close. He was impressed with how fat and big she was. Just like his large dick, her ass looked bigger, juicer, meatier. The red fabric of her tunic was pulled tight across her rear. He could see every delicious curve of her butt. Her skin bulged around the belts as if they were on too tight. The seams of her tights were stretched and looked ready to rip. She  _ was  _ larger. 

He wanted to laugh, but that alert Ahsoka. It seemed the Force this time around was favoring him, and who was he to question that? It had brought him back to this time, allowed him to win control of his younger body, and now it was giving him this? A larger cock and balls? Plumping up Ahsoka so she was ripe and ready for the taking? He couldn’t hold back any longer. He lashed out. His gloved hand slammed over her mouth, quieting her shout of surprise. His flesh hand swung around her waist and grabbed her tightly. He let his weight fall and he pinned her down on the gentle smooth slope of the cave. His flesh hand slithered like a snake as it raced down to her soft pussy. He grabbed and squeezed it as he started to grind his wanting cock against her ass. 

He let out a soft moan and shuddered. His cock twitched. It was thirsty, so fucking thirsty. He grabbed a fistful of her tunic and pulled it up. She squirmed against his hold. Her mouth worked to shout but his glove hand kept her shouts quiet. Finally, he had her tunic pulled up. He grabbed at the waistband of her tights and pulled them along with her panties down. Her orange ass was bare and at the mercy of his touch. He wasted no time in positioning himself. He shoved his cock in between those delicious cheeks of her. he had put her hands flat against the cave slop and was trying to push away and escape him.

_ No _ , he growled to himself. He opened himself up to the Force and yanked it to him. He used it to push Ahsoka down. His flesh hand wrapped around her front and back down to her pussy. He started to rub it, especially against her clit knowing what kind of reaction this would cause for his young padawan. Her squirming started to subside. She was getting turned on. Her pussy was getting hotter and wetter. His fingers were completely coated in her juices. There were gasps and moans slipping out between his gloved hand. She was confused and scared, but worst of all really turned on. Her body was reacting, but he could still feel her trembling underneath him. Yet despite her cute and useless protests, her ass had started to squirm. Not in fear, but in want. It was rubbing against him. It moved with the stroking of his fingers and guided them to go harder and deeper into her pussy. Her ass grinded against his cock, and he used the Force to push her cheeks together so they tightly pressed against his shaft. 

“Oh, fuck,” he muttered. The feeling of her pump skin was driving him wild. His gloved hand slipped from her mouth. He was going to grab her thick hips so he could position himself to finally stuff his cock in her, but she shouted the moment her mouth was free. He hissed as his hand slammed back over her mouth. “Quiet! Did you forget the droids are right outside?” The marching had continued completely unphased and unaware of the two Jedi. “You will stay silent,” he growled. Both of their movements were getting faster and more desperate. He was now pressing her hard against the slope as he grinded into her. His fingers were now pumping hard and fast into her dripping cunt. “If you shout,” he said between heavy breaths, “they will hear and upon us.” 

He slowly pulled his hand away, and this time she said nothing. “Good girl,” he whispered as he slid his flesh hand out her wet pussy. His flesh hand slid around and grabbed a fistful of her ass while his other hand grabbed her hips. She let out a whimper but otherwise kept quiet. He pulled his flesh hand back and paused. Then he swung it down right in time with the droids steps so the loud slap came right with the beat of the droid’s feet hitting the ground completely masking the sound. However, Ahsoka shouted in surprise. “Quiet!” Vader barked. She covered her mouth with both of her hands. He brought his hand back up and slapped her ass again. This time her shout was muffled by her hands. 

He smiled. He was loving this. It was exciting, exhilarating, and most of all arousing. She was completely at his mercy. Both of his hands grabbed her hips and pushed her up the slope so he could position the tip of his cock right at the opening of her pussy. He slowly pushed her down. His cock slid into her. She squirmed and let out a muffled shout. There were small whines. He could feel her pain in the Force as he stretched her out. No doubt this was her first time, and she was getting stretched out by a huge dick. He stopped when he was only halfway in, but already she felt so good. She was so tight around him. He enjoyed this moment, the calm before the storm. Then his hands squeezed her hips tight, and in a smooth motion he slid out and then slammed himself back into her. She screamed through her hands, but he didn’t stop. He pulled back and thrusted into her again and soon had a good rhythm. Everything else had melted away. He cared not for the droids or the war. He had lost himself into this single-minded task of fucking Ahsoka. He continued to hammer at her. “You’re so tight,” he grunted. “So tight and good.” He was losing himself to the chaos of the heat and pressure and desire and overwhelming desire to fuck her thoroughly. His frustrations were melting with each thrust into her tight pussy. He was relentless and moved with a ferocious fever. 

Ahsoka was losing herself too. Her head rolled back, her eyes were rolled back up, she was bucking her hips, and spit dripped through her fingers as she moaned. Vader smiled at the sight and pushed himself on deeper, harder, faster. She moaned louder though still muffled behind her hands. She was losing her hold on her sanity to this insane bliss until she could no longer contain it. She came first. She writhed and moaned, but Vader never stopped pounding into her. Her pussy clenched around him and she arched her back. Finally, he came. He grunted as he slammed into her and blew a massive, hot load into her cunt. His eyes rolled back as the electric ecstasy overtook him. This orgasm was nothing like the one in the shower. His whole body was alight with joy and pleasure, especially his cock as it shot another stream of his hot cum. 

Neither one moved as they caught their breaths. Their bodies heaving and sweaty. Vader looked out the slit of the cave opening to see the last of the droid troops marching by. He slowly pulled out and smiled as his glistening cock. He placed it again her ass cheeks and smeared their combined juices on her skin. “Well there is work to do,” he said as he slipped his satisfied cock back into his pants. “If you want to sneak back to the base, feel free. I won’t hold it against you.” Then he crawled up the slope and out of the cave. He felt happy. That was it, right? When was the last time he had felt that? He didn’t know, but he loved it. He felt so satisfied and energetic. As he started to hack through the droids his mind kept going back to Ahsoka and how this would not be the last time he fucked her. In fact, he didn’t plan on stopping. This time would not play out like the previous one. She wasn’t going to leave him. She would be at his side. She would be his. 


	3. Chapter 3

Vader walked into the Republic just after the sun had set. The sky was a vibrant purple. His body was sore, but it felt good. He didn’t need to retreat into a bacta tank or into a hyperbaric chamber. He didn’t need droid mechanics to look over his limbs and fake organs. All he needed was some food, food he could actually eat, and sleep, real sleep in a bed. He felt alive. More alive than he had in a long time. Why had he allowed himself to live that pathetic life in that suit? He had just accepted and wallowed in it. No matter. He had a young healthy body now. 

“Welcome back, sir,” a clone said. 

Vader paused. “Rex,” he said with a growing smile as he recognized the clone captain. The clone nodded. “Everything went well with your men today?” 

“Yes, sir.”

“Have you seen Ahsoka?” 

“I believe she’s at the barracks.” 

Vader nodded and walked away as he whistled a little tune. He had not forgotten his encounter in the cave. He made his way to the barracks. The clones here weren’t on duty, so they casually walked about. A few nodded and smiled at Vader, at their general. He had forgotten the camaraderie he had with his troops. The 501st in his old time were known as Vader’s Fist. They were the finest troops of the Empire. They respected Vader, feared him, but they were not friendly. He needed to think of a plan for the clones. They were one of the many pawns on the gameboard, and currently, they were in Sidious’ hands. That wouldn’t do. Vader had to seize them for himself. He would need them for  _ his  _ Empire. 

He made to the barracks and made his way to the officer quarters. Clones had to share rooms with their squads, but as the commanding officer, Vader had his own room. His own room he shared with his padawan. Had he as Anakin Skywalker really never thought about Ahsoka in any sexual context? Was he really that chaste? Or perhaps his thoughts were fully focused on Padme. His heart ached thinking of his wife. He couldn’t wait to see her, touch her, kiss her. They would be together soon, and this time forever. Luckily, he had a new toy to hold him over until he was able to be with his wife again. He opened the door to his room. It was small and sparse. There were two small cots with a small trunk at the foot for personal belongings. Ahsoka was curled up on her cot. Her blanket spun tightly around her. He stepped in and closed the door behind him.

“Ahsoka,” he said. He knew she wasn’t awake, but she didn’t move or acknowledge him. He kneeled down next to her cot and placed a hand on her shoulder. She flinched. “Ahsoka,” he said again. 

“Sorry, master,” she mumbled. “I’m just not feeling well.” 

“Oh? Are you sore?” She said nothing. “It was your first time, no? You probably are sore.” She rolled over and glared at him, but he could only smile. “What’s that look for?” he asked. “You were enjoying just as much as I was.” She pursed her lips ready to deny what he was saying but they both knew the truth. She  _ had  _ enjoyed it. Was that why she was sulking in her room? It wasn’t that she had her brains fucked out by her Jedi master, it was that she enjoyed it. Such a thing was not what a young Jedi-to-be should be doing. 

He stood up, stretched, and slowly walked over to his cot. He started to undress and though his back was to her, he knew she was watching. Piece by piece he took off his Jedi robes and tunic and threw them on the floor until he was completely naked. Even his leather glove was gone. He turned around and sat down on the edge of the cot. He grabbed his cock with his flesh hand and started to rub it up and down his length. His eyes were on Ahsoka now who was staring at his cock, but she wasn’t reacting as fast as he wanted. This would not do. He reached into the Force and reached across their training bond. She still hadn’t strengthened her shields. She was still clueless to his manipulations, which only worked for him. He found her lust and pulled. She let out a whimper and licked her lips as she stared at his hardening cock. 

“Come here,” he said, but she didn’t move. She didn’t take her eyes off his cock either. He pulled at her lust again. She moved and wiggled as no doubt the heat was building up inside of her. “Come here,” he said again. His voice was lower. She slowly undid the blanket and sat up. “Come on,” he coaxed. She stood up and walked over. “Take those clothes off,” he said. She was surprised and looked away in embarrassment. He reached out with the Force and used it to apply pressure against her clit. She gasped and her hands clasped in front of her groin. He pushed harder. Her face twisted. She was trying to fight off her desires. She was trying to be a good girl. He arched his back and spread his legs wider to completely show off his erect dick. Her face melted into one of want, and he knew he had won.

She took off her clothes. It wasn’t a sexy strip show. It was hasty and quick, but she was soon naked. His eyes looked over her bare form. This was the first time he was able to enjoy her front side. She had nice perky little boobs and a hairless pussy. “On your knees,” he said. She looked confused. He leaned over and placed his elbows on his legs, but his hand was still rubbing his cock. “I know you want,” he said in a low lusty voice. “You want me to fuck you.” To accentuate his point, he used the Force to press hard against her clit. “Right?”

“Yes-- yes,” she stuttered shyly.

“Well, you’re going to have to work for it.” He gave a very pointed look down at his cock and then back up at her. He watched as realization slowly dawned on her. “Go on,” he said. 

She inched forward clearly uncertain and paused when she was between his knees. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do,” he said, but at the same time, he shaped the Force into a tendril and slipped it in her cunt. She let out a gasp and a small whine. She inched forward again until she was snug between his legs. One of her hands came up and slowly grabbed his cock. He finally let go. Her eyes traveled up and down his length, no doubt realizing how gigantic his dick was. Then she looked up at him. She had no idea what to do. “Start off by kissing it,” he said. 

Again moving slowly, she leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against his cock. It was barely a peck. “Keep going,” he said. “Kiss it all over.” She kissed it again and again and grew more confident and at ease. Her kisses started to be longer and harder. She traveled his full length kissing his tip down to where his cock met his balls. Then she went back up again. “Now start licking it,” he said. She paused. Her eyes flashed up to him. He nodded at her. He felt her warm tongue press against his taut skin. Like her kisses, she moved slowly at first. She was so unsure of herself. He let out a small moan and that seemed to encourage her. 

Her tongue slid up and down and around his cock. He let her slowly explore it as he leaned back and enjoyed the show. This was good, really good. He was enjoying this a lot, and he didn’t want it to end. What would be like to go through the rest of the Clone Wars with this young Jedi constantly with his cock in her? He could just see him in his small Jedi starfighter, his pants wide open, Ahsoka crouched between his legs as she sucked down his cock. Fuck, was that possible? Would she fit? He might need to find out. He could use her whenever and however he wanted in between his time on Coruscant because once he was there he would fucking his wife’s pussy constantly. He missed Padme, and desperately wanted to see her, desperately wanted to fuck her. If Ahsoka felt this good, what did Padme felt like? She would feel so Force fucking good. He would tie her to bed to keep her from going to work so he could just fuck her all day. After all, he did have to impregnate her.  _ Luke _ . His son. Yes, he would have his son. He would be stolen from him and raised on a hell shit planet by traitors. Luke would be raised by him, his father, as a prince. The galaxy would fall on their knees in front of them. His entire family would be glorious with him as emperor, Padme as empress, and Luke as the prince.

Ahsoka had ventured down to his balls and was giving them a good lick. She was getting better. Now how would he make sure she never left? He would have to stop the Temple bombing, but would that keep her at his side? Was she too much a good Jedi that she would reject him once she learned the truth that he was really a Sith? He had to make sure she would never leave him. He leaned over and grabbed one of her montrals with his hand. He gently pulled her head up as her tongue licked along his length up to his tip. “Open up,” he ordered. This time she didn’t hesitate. She opened her mouth and he pushed her head so his cock slid into her mouth. “Such a good girl,” he murmured. “You’re learning fast. Now suck my cock. There you go. Up and down. Use your tongue.” 

She bobbed her head only taking in his top half.  _ Patience _ , he told himself. He could see her lose the tenseness in her shoulders. She was starting to relax. Good. He would just give her a bit more time. His hand tightened on her montral. They were horn-shaped organs that could sense the movement of physical objects around them. He wanted her to sense him and his vibrations of pleasure. She was getting bolder and taking a bit more of him, but nowhere near enough. “So good,” he said. His patience was running out. He couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He squeezed her montral and slammed his hips up. His entire cock slid into her mouth, all the way to his balls. She let out a surprised muffled scream. She tried to jerk away, but his other hand grabbed the other montral to keep her in place. Her hands tightly gripped his thighs. 

He pulled out. She gagged and coughed once her throat was free, but he didn’t give her much time before he thrusted back into her. He started with a medium rhythm. Her eyes were staring up at him. They were large and pleading and watering as if she would cry any minute. Spit was soon coated his length and was dripping out of her mouth and down his balls. “I told you, you have to earn it,” he said. “Now suck.” It took her two more thrusts before he felt her starting to suck. It was pathetic as she was still gagging on his cock each time he deep-throated her, but he kept his pace even and predictable. Slowly, she started to get the hang of it. “There you go,” he said, pleased. Ahsoka shifted so the angle was easier on her. Her hands were no longer clawing at him, but simply resting against his thighs. Her head started to move on her own as she bobbed along with him. She was now really sucking him down. Her slurps and gags filled the room until she let out a moan. 

“You like it don’t you?” he asked. Her teal eyes flashed up at him. There was still a sense of uncertainty in them, but there was also enjoyment. He didn’t want to play nice anymore. He gripped her montrals tight and started to go faster. Her eyes went wide, and she tightly grabbed his legs again. He slowly stood up, pulling her head with him. He could face fuck her so much easier. She slammed into her over and over. She hadn’t been able to keep up, but it didn’t matter. She felt good, so fucking good. He slammed his cock all the way in and then held her face to him as he came and shot off his load down her throat and mouth. He pulled out all the while still pumping off his load. He let go of her montrals to stroke his cock and spray the last bit of cum on her face. 

Ahsoka fell over onto her hands. She was gagging and spitting up cum onto the floor. He knelt beside her and gently rubbed her back. “You did so well,” he said softly. “You took my entire cock.” She looked up at him. A few tears had rolled down her cheeks. Her face was a mess of cum and spit. He grabbed her chin and pulled her face up to his. “You liked it, didn’t you?” he whispered in a low husky voice. His lips brushing against her cheek. “Even now you’re wondering when you’ll get your next taste.” He pushed his lips against hers tasting both of their juices. His tongue was inside of her exploring the mouth that had just taken his huge dick so well. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her body became flush against him. He felt her perky breasts on his chest. She wrapped one of her legs around his hip so her pussy could press right up against his cock. She started to rub against it and he quickly started to grow hard again. His flesh hand grabbed one her tits and started to squeeze it and pinch the nipple all the while they kept kissing. She moaned into his mouth. 

“Master,” she said breathlessly. 

He laughed as his prosthetic hand slid down her body to her wanting cunt. She shivered as he started to rub her clit. Then he slid in one finger. Her movements were growing more desperate. Her leg squeezed him and brought them closer together. His cock was once again fully erect. He inserted another finger. She rolled her head back and moaned. “Ngh. More!” she gasped. He slid in a third finger. Her hips were going wild as she bucked against his fingers. He grabbed her lips with his own. Her moans were getting louder and more frequent. Her eyes were rolling back in her head. She was completely losing herself. 

He slid his fingers and pulled away from her. She collapsed to the floor and laid there panting. Slowly, she pushed herself up. He couldn’t help but smile at the look on her face. She had been so close to coming. Her mouth hung open, and her eyes were wide. “Master,” she said. Her voice trembled. 

“Yes?” he purred. “What is it? What is it that you want?” 

“I . . . I want . . .”

“Say it,” he said. 

“I want you to fuck me,” she said. Her voice barely more than a whisper. 

“Get on your cot.” 

On unsteady legs, she rose and walked to her cot. She laid down and looked up at him. He pushed her legs open as he crawled on to the cot and positioned himself between her legs. He placed his tip right at her opening. She whimpered. 

“Oh, Ahsoka, you want my cock so badly,” he said. 

“Yes! Please, Master! Please, fuck me. I can’t take this anymore.” 

“I’m going to fuck you raw and hard,” he said.

“Yes!” 

He didn’t give her any warning as he started to hammer at her. She let out a delighted gasp. Her pussy felt so good. He moved with a careless fervor. He was done playing the patient teaching. He wanted a hard fuck, and he was going to get it. He didn’t care whether Ahsoka was ready for this or not. He fucked on. His giant cock stretched her pussy out wide with a wild and reckless speed. “Fuck, Ahsoka,” he said. “You have such a nice pussy.” She said nothing. She was lost to his wild and savage strokes. Her eyes were rolled back, and her mouth was open with moans and gasps escaping every now and then. Her hands tightly grabbed at the sheets. 

She screamed as her orgasm ripped into her. Her body bucked off the cot. His hands gripped her hips tight so he could keep pumping into her as she writhed. She moaned and writhed. Vader slammed himself balls deep as his orgasm started. His eyes rolled back as bubbly delight exploded inside his mind and traveled through him. His hips rocked as he pumped a large hot load of cum into Ahsoka, who continued to writhe under him. Soon their bodies stopped, except she occasionally let a small shiver of joy in the after tremors of her orgasm. The only sound was their loud breathing. 

He finally pulled out and watched with satisfaction as his white cum leaked out of her spent cunt. He let out a content sigh as he sat down at the end of the cot and watched Ahsoka. That had felt amazing. He wanted to do it again and again. He wanted to have her sucking down his cock in his starfighter. He wanted to fuck her raw in every nook and cranny of his battleship. But there was still that sliver of doubt in him. She had left him. He still felt that sharp pain of betrayal. Sure this Ahsoka had yet to leave him, but it was possible. He couldn’t let that happen. How could he keep her at his side? 

He growled as he crawled back on top of her. “Master?” she asked. She was tired and spent, but his fiery lust had only been reignited. He would claim her. She was his. He grabbed her and she let out a small yelp of pain. He spun her over and pushed her legs apart. He wasted no time in pushing his hard cock back into her wet pussy. “Master?” she asked again. He said nothing, only grunted as he started to pound into her. His thrusts were rough, hard, and needy. “Ma-- master,” she said. Her voice trembling. “It hurts!” He didn’t care. He hammered on harder and faster, but no matter how fast or hard or deep he went, he wanted more. He wanted her, all of her, forever. She would never leave him. He pushed on. The cot shook and rattled with the force of his movements, but he was getting no closer to coming. No closer to keeping her. 

She wasn’t enjoying this. He was going too hard for her, so he opened himself up to the Force. He would make her enjoy it. He traveled the well-used path and found her lust and pulled. She moaned. He pulled again. She started to move with him. “That’s my girl,” he muttered. He pulled on her lust again filling her mind with nothing but the need to fuck. Back and forth he pulled on it until he realized it was like he was fucking her mind. He imagined his presence like a cock sliding in and out of her mind, filling her nothing but heated lust. He pushed into her mind harder and harder. 

He felt her break. Something in her mind snapped. It was as if she had finally let go of whatever shred of decency she had left. She was giving in this, completely. “Yes,” she moaned. “More! Fuck me more! Please, master!” He slapped her ass hard. 

“You’re mine,” he growled between thrusts. “Mine.” 

“Yes! I’m yours! Yours to fuck whenever you want!”

“Mine,” he shouted. “Mine! You’re mine, Ahsoka! Everything that you are.”

“Yes! Yes, I am!”

“You will never leave me.”

“Never! Never!” 

“Swear it!” 

“I swear!” 

“Open yourself to me,” he demanded. “Swear it!” 

All of her shields dropped. Her mind was completely exposed. He dropped all of his shields and let his darkness out. He knew his eyes had turned yellow. He unfurled his true self and greedily rushed into her mind. He fucked her mind as he claimed. His powerful cold presence slid in and out until he came to her core. Her sense of self. 

_ Swear it _ , he hissed through the Force.  _ Swear yourself to me _ !

_ I swear!  _

_ You are mine! _

_ I am yours! _

_ Body and soul! _

_ Body and soul! _

Words came to him suddenly. Words in the Sith language. Dark pleasure curled inside of him. 

_ Tu aras manosi _ , he said.

_ Nu sua manosi _ , she repeated.

_ Ikuny ir vele. _

_ Ikuny ir vele. _

_ Dekomet.  _

_ Dekmoet. _

Something shifted. He felt it in the Force. Their bond had changed. He could feel her. Feel her soul. Feel her body. She was his. Completely. He had claimed her in the Force. Their bond was now like a chain and the collar was thick around her throat. She would never leave him! He had done it! He moaned loudly as he came. She quickly followed. The both bucked wildly as their orgasms shot through them until he collapsed on top of her tired and exhausted but extremely happy. 

She was  _ his _ . 


	4. Chapter 4

“Master.”

“Mmm?”

“I love your cock so much! It’s so incredible! Nng! Oh, fuck! So good! I’m so glad I gave in to my desires and let my massively hung master plow into me as much as he pleases!”

Vader laughed. Ahsoka was completely naked pinned against a large transparisteel window. Her boobs would be squished against the glass. On the other side of the window, the expanse of space spread out before them. Vader was balls deep in her pussy and fucking her from behind. Each thrust pressed her harder to the glass. He slapped her ass as he pushed on. It had been a week since their first time, and ever since Vader had been enjoying his young padawan in a variety of different ways. She had gotten so much better at taking and servicing his cock, which was a good thing because he fucked her every chance he got. He was surprised at how he simply couldn’t get enough of her. 

Her tight little cunt felt so fucking good around his big cock. His balls bounced freely as his pants were pulled down. He slapped her ass as he pounded away. The glass fogged up around her mouth as she gasped and moaned. “Master,” she mewed. “Please. I’m going to come.”

“You’ll hold on,” he growled. Her weak pleading had only urged him to go harder and faster. Sweat was dripping down his back as his hands dug into her hips. “You don’t come until I do.” 

“Yes, Master! But please! Hurry! I can’t-- Ohh! I can’t go on much longer! Please!” 

With one last thrust, he buried his cock balls-deep into her hot eager pussy and let go. The moment he did, she squirmed and writhed in his grip as her orgasm took control. He smiled as his own orgasm flooded through his body and he shot his load of hot cum. 

“You love my cum, don’t you?”

“Yes,” she gasped breathlessly. “I love your cum so much, Master. I feel so empty when I don’t have any inside of me.” 

“Heh. You’ve turned into such a fine little slut haven’t you?” 

“I am a slut! Your slut!” 

He gave her ass once last slap as he pulled out. She fell to her knees. His flesh hand grabbed his cock and rubbed it. He enjoyed feeling both of their juices on it. He could go again. He could fall to his knees and take her up the ass right now. In fact, his dick twitched a bit at the idea, but he sighed. No time for that right now, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t continue his enjoyment. “Come clean my cock, Ahsoka,” he ordered. “You’ve made a mess of it.” She looked over his shoulder at him. Her eyes first on him, but then lowered to his half-hard organ. She licked her lips and smile. She crawled over, put on hand on his thigh, and the other one grabbed his cock. She started to lick it. “You better get every last drop of cum off.”

“Mmm. Yes, master,” she muttered between licks. 

Her tongue went up and down his length. She spent some time lavishing his balls. His now fully hard as her lips and tongue traveled up to his tip. She pursed her lips against his tip and paused. Her teal eyes looked at him. There was a devilish tint in them. Then she slowly opened up her mouth and put his cock inside of it. Only his tip was inside of her, and it was clear her goal was to take him bit by bit. “Such a naughty girl,” he murmured. He caressed one of her montrals. Her tongue rolled around his tip and licked his slit. Her mouth felt almost as good as her pussy, but it was still divine. Still his. He let out a small pleased moan as she started to slowly take in more of him. However, she still played with him. She would go back up, lavish his tip again, and then take down his length centimeter by centimeter. She would go down a bit lower each time, go back up, and then suck him down again a bit more. He was tempted to just face fuck her as it was a bit slow for his taste, but he was enjoying her creativity in this blowjob. 

His commlink beeped. “Fuck,” he muttered. He looked at the frequency and recognized it as the Jedi Council. He grabbed her montral and squeezed it. She flinched and let out a small whimper. “Listen,” he hissed. “I have to take this call, and you’re going to keep sucking me down nice and slow and quiet. Don’t want the Council to know how much of a little slut you are now. Do you understand?” She nodded and he released her montral. There was a small moment of hesitation, perhaps even fear, before she returned back to sucking him. He accepted the call and a small blue hologram popped out of his wrist comlink. It was Yoda and Windu. It wasn’t the first time Vader had talked to them since returning to the past. He had continued to play the role of Anakin. He had given reports and accepted new missions. 

“Skywalker,” Windu said in his normal gruff voice. Vader didn’t miss the man for a moment. In fact, he hoped that this time around he would have the honor of killing the annoying bastard. Yet, he let none of that show on his face. 

“Master Windu. Master Yoda,” he greeted with a small nod of his head. His voice was light, yet also a bit respectful. Hopefully, it was the right mix to be Anakin. Vader hated it. 

“A new mission you have,” Yoda said. Vader fought back a scowl seeing the old troll. He had been one of the few Jedi holdouts in his time. His fate was unknown, though Vader theorized he had some contact with Luke. 

“We are moving your fleet to the Sluis Sector,” Windu explained.

Vader frowned. “You intend to break the blockade of Sluis Van?” His free hand grabbed Ahsoka’s montral. She was now halfway down his cock, still working her way up and then back down a bit lower. 

“We need to stop the Separatist war machine,” Windu said. “Securing the shipyards at Sluis Van would cripple the droid army mobility. Perhaps we can finally get a foothold in some of the battlefronts we are struggling in.” 

Vader frowned. He couldn’t stop it. This hadn’t happened last time. The Republic had blockaded the planet, but it had held out through the entire war. It finally fell to the Empire. Why was this happening? He kept up the charade of Anakin. He had succeeded in his last mission, just as last time. The only thing different was . . . He briefly glanced down to the delightful sight of Ahsoka and her lips completely around his cock. Luckily, it seemed the two Jedi masters hadn’t noticed anything was amiss. 

“This will not be an outright attack,” Windu said. “We are opting for something a bit more stealthier.” Vader looked back up. He had to bite down to prevent a moan from coming out as Ahsoka suddenly took in almost his whole cock. She was playing with him. Seeing how well he could hold it together. Windu was still rambling on, “We hope to disrupt their communications. They use a highly encrypted code. We are sending you on a stealth mission. Your goal is to steal a cipher. With their code broken, we can scramble their communications and break through their blockade.”

“Provide relief, to the citizens, we finally can,” Yoda said. Vader could only nod because Ahsoka now had his entire cock in her mouth and down her throat. Fuck, she felt good. She slowly pulled it out, silently of course, but her tongue lazily rolled around his throbbing member as it went. “Alone, you will not be.”

“Yes,” Windu said. “Master Unduli and her padawan shall join you and your padawan for this mission. Barriss has been working on studying the layout of the shipyards. She will be able to assist you and Unduli’s infiltration.” 

“Me  _ and  _ Luminara?” he said. Windu raised an eyebrow. Vader’s voice had cracked. Ahsoka was getting daring. Her head was bobbing steadily along his entire length and sucking him down as she went. 

“Her skillset will be quite useful and compliment your own for this mission,” Windu said. 

“Of course, masters,” Vader said. He put on the humble act and lowered his eyes. It was a lie. He did it so he could look down at Ahsoka and glare at her. She paused and winked at him. Then she slammed his whole cock into her mouth. He jumped and snapped his head back up. “Wh-- when will this mission commence?” he asked hoping to hide how flustered he was. 

_ You’re getting bold there _ , Vader growled through the Force. 

_ Sorry, Master. I just love your cock so much _ , Ahsoka said back. She was getting faster.  _ Does it not feel good? I can go faster if you want.  _

Vader realized Windu had been talking, but he hadn’t been paying attention. 

“That is why,” Windu was saying. “Offee will join you first. Unduli will join you once she finishes up her current mission.” 

Wait, what? What mission? Barriss was coming here first and alone? Shit. He should have been paying more attention, but that was hard when his cock was getting sucked down so well. 

“Understood,” Vader said. 

Windu and Yoda nodded and the hologram blinked off. Vader growled as both hands grabbed at Ahsoka’s montrals. He thrusted his hips forward, slamming his cock into her mouth. She gasped and her eyes went wide. He grit his teeth as he started to face fuck her hard and fast as he could. She was having a hard time keeping up. Slobber was dripping down her chin and she kept gagging when he went in all the way, but he didn’t stop. She had worked him up and made him miss part of the call. He had to get his frustration out somehow. Instead of pushing his cock in balls deep, he pulled out right as he started to orgasm. Stream after stream of his hot fresh spunk splattered against her face. Her mouth was open as she took in deep breaths and some cum had landed on her tongue. She sloppily licked her lips. She was a mess of spit and cum. Then she smiled. Her whole face seemed to melt in joy. Her cheeks grew red. 

“That was so good,” she panted. “Thank you.”

“Tsk,” he said finally pulling his pants up. “Just know you’ll be punished some more for that little stunt.”

“Oh, I hope so,” she said. 

“Go,” he barked. “I have work to do.” 

He didn’t even wait to see her response. He turned away as he fixed his belt.

* * *

Vader had just finished applying lube all over his cock. Ahsoka’s asshole was also lubed up. He had hurriedly scissored his fingers into her pucker hole to stretch her out. She was lying face down and ass up on his bunk in his small personal quarters. Her face resting on his pillow. He lined his stiff hard cock up to her entrance. She trembled in anticipation. He took a deep breath. It was the only warning he gave, as he grabbed her hips with both hands and pushed his cock in all the way in one swift movement. Ahsoka let out a sound that was a mix of pleasure and pain, but he ignored it as he started to fuck her ass hard and fast. 

“Mas-- Master,” Ahsoka said between thrusts. “You’re so-- so worked up tonight-- night.” 

He wasn’t in the mood to hear her. He usually loved it when she praised him and how her moans usually spurred him on, but he wasn’t in the mood. He used the Force to push her head into the pillow to muffle her voice. He needed to focus. He needed to think. He had read over the mission report. Barriss Offee would be arriving in two days standard time, and he was leaving mere hours before she arrived on a short mission with only a squad of clones. He fucked her harder. He wasn’t savoring how tight her ass was and how it clenched his cock on all sides. He was too frustrated. What was he going to do when he got back? Luminara Unduli wouldn’t finish up her current mission for another week meaning Barriss would be here. Vader wouldn’t be able to fuck Ahsoka like he had. Sure there were times like now when he took her in his bedroom during the night cycle, but what about when they had their training sessions or Jedi meditations? Or decided to take their meals in their quarters away from the prying eyes of the clones? The amount of sex they had would defiantly decline, and that was pissing Vader off. 

He loved fucking Ahsoka. He loved shoving his thick cock down her throat, up her ass, and especially in her pussy. He was enjoying all this fucking far too much. He felt so alive and he didn’t want to stop or ease up especially for Barriss fuckin’ Offee. Vader’s frustration was continuing to build. He had no restraint as he continued to pound his cock into Ahsoka’s ass. Her hands were curled into tight fists as she gripped the bedsheets. He knew eventually this time would start to alter from his old one, but he had assumed it would be on his schedule due to his own actions. He wasn’t ready for things to spin out of his control. Not again. He wasn’t going to lose everything again. He wasn’t going to lose Padme or Luke or Ahsoka. They were all his just like this galaxy was. Just like Ahsoka’s ass was. He leaned against her. The pressure was building up inside of him as he thrusted on. Things were getting hotter and messier as his throbbing cock stretched her inner walls out. His flesh hand came down and he slapped her ass hard. She jumped and let out a small yelp. She clenched around his dick. It didn’t slow him down. He kept thrusting on. His heavy balls rock back and forth and slapped against her pussy. 

What was he going to do about Barriss? And then the situation would get even worse with Luminara here. Then Vader would have to be truly on guard. Could he be abstinent? He slapped Ahsoka’s fat round orange ass again. No. No, he could not. Fucking Ahsoka had unlocked something in him. Something that was vulgar, filthy, and senseless. Something that was twisted and perverted. Something he was taking great pleasure in. He had gone twenty years without any type of pleasure. He had purposely lived a life of pain. He was done with that. He would be giving in to all of his deep lustful desires now. He would fuck Ahsoka as much as he wanted. He would fuck Barriss--

_ He would fuck Barriss _ ?

He smiled and then laughed as the idea came to him. Could he do what he had done to Ahsoka to Barriss? Turn her into a nasty slut that constantly ached with a dripping pussy for his cock? Could he have two young Jedi padawans? Fuck. The idea only made him hotter. He pounded on as the pressure continued to build. Ahsoka was mumbling something. She was probably having a hard time taking his big cock and his fast hard thrusts. How would Barris handle it? Vader imagined she was already leaning towards the Dark Side. She couldn’t be that hard to break and claim. 

With one last mighty push, he came. His hot spunk filled out Ahsoka’s ass. He could feel it around his cock. He slowly pulled out and watched as his gooey seed dripped out of her ass. He rolled her over and crawled on top of her. “Well, my young padawan,” he said as he pushed her legs up with his knees. “We have a lot of training to do before Barris arrives. Shall we start?” He slipped his cock into her wet wanting pussy and started to fuck her again. 


	5. Chapter 5

There was a growing pit in Ahsoka’s stomach. The pit was a deep, cold and tight. She sat across from Barriss Offee in the mess hall. Ahsoka’s master had left early that morning for his own mission. “When I come back,” he had said in the ship’s large hanger. A small shuttle waiting behind him. “I am going to find you and fuck your pussy hard and raw.” Heat flared up deep and low inside of her hearing how crass he was. “Then I’m going to fuck Barriss. I want her begging for my huge cock with a throbbing wet pussy, and  _ you  _ are going to make sure that happens.”

She was supposed to seduce to Barris. She was supposed to introduce her to the wonderful world of lust and pleasure of sex like her master had done for her. Force, she loved Master’s cock. It filled her up so well. She felt complete when it was jammed up inside of her. Even now she felt something was missing without it or master’s warm cum inside of her. She hoped Anakin returned soon. Already her pussy needed a good fuck, and Master had only been gone half a day. She still had  _ days  _ left before his return. But in the meantime, she was supposed to break Barriss, as her master had worded it. She was so nervous. She wasn’t certain she could do this. Master had barely trained her in the art of seduction before he left. He barely had time. 

“It’s a mental game,” he had said. “You’ll be using the Force in ways you’ve never done before.”

“What is she resists?” Ahsoka had asked. “Turns me down?”

Anakin laughed. “You have to make sure she won’t. Just get her nice and horny to where her body is screaming to be fucked and her mind is too overcome with lust for anything else.”

“Is that what you did to me?” she whispered. 

He laughed. In the Force, he squeezed her pussy. Heat raced across her cheeks and her in her pussy. He leaned in. His eyes were half-lidded. “Are you saying you haven’t enjoyed yourself?” he said in a low husky voice. Ahsoka couldn’t help but look at his plump lips. “I  _ freed  _ you, Ahsoka. I broke the chains the Jedi Code had placed on you. I showed you the truth. That required a bit of Force. You’ll have to do the same for Barriss. Unlock that hidden desire in her. I know inside she’s a filthy little slut aching for a good dicking. Free her, Ahsoka.” 

He pulled away and there was a pain in Ahsoka’s heart. She loved when he was close. She loved it when they were touching, especially fucking. Master was right. She had been freed. She didn’t regret her newfound sexual freedom and lustful pleasures. She didn’t want to go back to the cold frigid ways of the Jedi. She had sworn herself to her master. She would forever be ready to take his cock. She could show Barriss that same freedom. It felt so good after all. No doubt she would love Master’s cock and cum as much as she did. Though if she was honest, she was a tiny bit jealous at the thought of having to share her master. She liked being the only one, but she also knew he was too amazing to keep to herself. 

“Barriss,” Ahsoka said. “After dinner, would you mind coming to my room for some tea and meditation?” 

Barriss smiled. She was beautiful with pale yellow-green skin and diamond tattoos across her cheeks and nose like freckles. Her lips were large, plump and dark purple in color. How would they feel if Ahsoka kissed them? Like Ahsoka, Barriss did not wear the traditional Jedi robes. Instead, she wore the cultural clothes of Mirialans. She wore a hood in a grey spotted print that had a high collar. It hid her hair. She wore a tight top and a long flowy skirt. Ahsoka’s kept trying to discretely eye Barriss’s boobs. They were bigger than hers, but then again she wasn’t much competition. Though Master had always complimented her small perky little tits. 

The two left the mess hall and walked side by side to Ahsoka’s room. It was small, but so were all living quarters on a spaceship. There was a small kettle on the counter, which Ahsoka turned on. Barriss took a seat on the floor. She crossed her legs in preparation to meditate. Ahsoka sat in front of her. The two faced each other. Without a word, they both closed their eyes. The only sound was their breathing, the hum of the ship, and the kettle slowly boiling the water. However, Ahsoka was not meditating. She counted to a hundred. Barriss should be meditating soundly by now, so Ahsoka reached out with the Force. 

“It might be a tricky,” Anakin had said, “since you two don’t share a Force bond like the two of us do. But I will show you how it’s done before I leave. The hardest part is the first contact and making sure you don’t alert her to your presence. Then you just slide past her shields--” 

“You say it like it’s so easy,” Ahsoka said. 

Anakin smiled. “It  _ is  _ easy. Let me show you.” 

Just like her master had shown her, she gently brushed against Barriss’s mind. There was no flinch or acknowledgment. It appeared Ahsoka was still unnoticed. She gently prodded at Barriss’s shields. She could hear the water start to rumble in the kettle. She was running out of time but was still cautious and slow. She had to get this right. She finally felt for the crack her master had taught her to find. There was a weakness most Jedi mind shields. It was created in their construction, but it was a place hard to find. In fact, Master had theorized very few knew of its existence. Why else would they keep it? For once you wormed your way in through that hole, you were in someone else’s mind. Just like Ahsoka was now in Barriss mind. She couldn’t believe it! It had worked! 

Now she moved quickly as she could hear the water starting to bubble. She moved through the mind until she found the right spot. It was small and tight. Master had used the word chains, but it looked like this part of the mind just wasn’t accessed or used. It was abandoned. It wasn’t needed for a Jedi Knight. It was too distracting. Perhaps there was some truth to that, but it also felt  _ so  _ good. How could something so good be wrong? She plunged into Barriss’ center of lust and sexual feelings. She felt the strings there and started to pull on them. Ahsoka was all too familiar with what Barriss should be feeling. It would start off as a growing heat deep down in her pussy. Her folds would start to get hot. Her muscles would start to clench as they yearned to be touched and rubbed. Soon the feeling would be hard to ignore, especially as the pussy got wetter and wetter and soon you could feel a wet spot forming in your panties. The overwhelming heat and pressure would be maddening. You wouldn’t know what do to make it stop, but there were whispers in your mind for your body knew. It was natural after all to have sex. 

The kettle beeped to indicate the water was done boiling. Barriss gasped and eyes shot open. Her green face was flushed red. Ahsoka pretended not to notice that or Barriss’s uneven breathing as she stood up and started preparing the tea. Ahsoka was well aware of Barris shifting uncomfortably on the floor most likely trying to give some relief to throbbing pussy. Ahsoka slowly lowered the teacups down to the floor and placed one in front of Barriss, who quickly snatched it up and brought it up to her lips. 

“Barriss . . .” Ahsoka said not touching her own tea. “Can I ask you something?” 

“Of course, Ahsoka,” Barriss said. Her voice was a little tight and not the usual smooth and calm tone. 

“Do you . . . ever have urges?” 

Barriss blinked in surprise. “Urges?”

“Yes. Like . . .  _ down  _ there.” Ahsoka flicked her eyes down to Barriss’s lap. She still had a connection to Barriss’s mind, so she pulled on Barriss’s lust. It should send a fresh wave of desire through her. 

“I . . . uh . . . “ Barriss stuttered. It was possible she hadn’t dealt with such things before tonight. They were well buried by Jedi doctrine and practice. 

“I do,” Ahsoka said pushing on. “I just get so hot and bothered, and it can be really hard to ignore.” She bit back a smile as no doubt that was exactly what was happening with the other padawan. “I know it’s not proper. I know I should meditate and hope to release such feelings into the Force, but Barriss . . . It’s so hard to do that. I feel like a failure.” 

“You are not a failure, Ahsoka! You are so brave! You will be a fantastic Jedi.” 

Ahsoka looked away for a moment. “Yeah, but Barriss, you see, I sometimes touch myself.” 

Silence. Ahsoka pulled on that lust again. No doubt Barriss’s pussy was flaming hot and dripping wet. 

“Touch yourself? What do you mean?” 

Ahsoka looked back at Barriss looking shy and ashamed. She arched her back, pushing out her small nice tits, and unfolded her legs putting her pussy in the center of attention. Ahsoka was starting to get turned on to. All this talk and pulling on emotions, it was affecting her as well. Her own pussy was nice and warm. Ahsoka put her hand on one of her breasts, gave it a small squeeze, then slid her hand down her torso to the spot between her legs. She grabbed her pussy through her clothes and gave out a small moan. It wasn’t faked. She was so sensitive down there, and with Master gone, this had been the longest she had gone without a fucking since Master had first awakened her. 

Barriss’s mouth was slightly parted. Her eyes were riveted on Ahsoka’s hand. Ahsoka started to rub her pussy through her clothes while she gyrated her hips. “It just feels so good,” Ahsoka said. “Especially when you don’t have any clothes on, and you rub your fingers along your clit then stick them up your pussy. It’s just so amazing.” Barriss licked her lips. “Oh, sorry,” Ahsoka said faking surprise. She folded her legs and stopped rubbing herself though her pussy definitely ached for more action. 

“No need to apologize,” Barriss said. “It is understandable.”

“It is? So you’ve felt it too? Those molten hot urges that only go away if you finger yourself so you writhe in a blissful orgasm?” 

“Or-- orgasm?” 

Ahsoka sighed wistfully. “They feel so good, Barriss. It’s why I keep doing it. I know I should stop, but I can’t help it! I love orgasming! Don’t you? I mean, you have right? You have masturbated before, right?” 

“I . . . I of course I have.” 

Barriss lied. Ahsoka could tell. She leaned over and put her hands down on the floor. She crawled over to Barris. She reached out and grabbed Barriss’s nice tit through her shirt. She gasped and looked away, but didn’t pull away. Ahsoka started to squeeze and massage it. It was a perfect size to fit in her hand. She could feel the nipple through the shirt. Was this what Master had felt like when he had touched her? It was exciting to be in the one taking the lead. Her hand slid off the breast, down her stomach, over her belt, and into the folds of her large skirt. It took a bit of digging, but she soon found Barriss’s pussy. It was raging hot and wet. 

“Barriss,” Ahsoka said in a high pitch than normal. “You are all hot and wet.” She started to rub the pussy. Barriss arched into her touch. 

“I . . . I’m sorry, Ahsoka. I do not know what has come over me,” she said still looking away. 

“It feels good, doesn’t it?” Ahsoka purred as she leaned her face in closer to Barriss. “You can touch mine if you want.” 

Finally, Barriss looked at Ahsoka. Her eyes were wide and desperate. Ahsoka didn’t wait. She pushed her lips against Barriss’s while she still continued to rub. Barriss didn’t react at first, but Ahsoka didn’t pull away. Barriss’s lips were full and plump and bigger than her masters. They had such a different taste and texture. She licked at them and gently sucked at them until finally, Barriss opened up. Ahsoka greedily and harshly pushed forward. Her tongue darted into Barriss’s mouth. Barriss trying to lean away, but Ahsoka’s free hand wrapped around Barriss’s head, grabbed her, and held tight. Barriss soon started to get comfortable. Her own tongue and lips started to move and kiss Ahsoka back. Her arms wrapped around Ahsoka, bringing the two together. 

Barriss’s hand roamed up and down Ahsoka’s back and arms. Her hips rocked gently back and forth as they pressed against Ahsoka’s fingers who rubbed at her pussy. They continued to kiss each other. Whenever they pulled away, strings of spit would dangle from one mouth to the other. The only parted to catch their breath before they were once again sucking on each other lips and rolling their tongues over the others. Barriss tasted good. She was nothing like Anakin, and Ahsoka loved the variety. The hand holding Barriss’s head slipped down to her neck under the hood. Slowly, Ahsoka pulled it off. Barriss had a large thick headband on to keep her short dark hair back while wearing the hood. Ahsoka started to take that off as well, and this time Barriss helped. They never stopped kissing and Ahsoka never stopped rubbing. Ahsoka was heating up all throughout her body. She wanted to rip off her own clothes but kept her patience as she focused on Barriss. 

Once the headband was gone, they took off the belt. Then came the skintight top. Ahsoka leaned away and pulled her hand off the pussy to help peel off Barriss’s top. As soon as her green stomach was free, Ahsoka leaned in and started to kiss it. She left a trail of kisses that went higher and higher as the shirt was slowly pulled up until she came to the bra. That had to go. Once both the shirt and bra were gone, Ahsoka’s mouth was on that boob. Her tongue rolled around the nipple. She rolled the nipple between her teeth. She gently bit on it and pulled. Barriss moaned. 

“Ahsoka. This skirt . . . I need it off.”

“I know,” Ahsoka said. She finally rolled away from Barriss. She stood up and undid her own belt. Taking her clothes off was fast and desperate. She didn’t want to wait any longer, and clearly neither did Barriss. She had kicked off her skirt, her leggings, and panties. They both paused as they stared at each other naked. Barriss was beautiful. Her green skin was flawless and Ahsoka was able to marvel at her curves that were hidden under her large skirt and hood. “Get on the bunk,” Ahsoka said. “Sit on the edge. Good just like that. Now open your legs up.” 

Ahsoka knelt down in front of Barriss between her open legs giving her a clear view of the pussy. Unlike Ahsoka’s, Barriss’s was covered in dark curly hair, but that wasn’t going to stop her. She pressed her lips to Barriss’s inner thigh. Barriss squirmed as Ahsoka kissed her way up higher and higher until she came to the hair. She kept kissing until she came to the folds, which as expected were radiating heat and completely wet. She pushed her tongue in and gave her pussy a nice long lick. Barriss squirmed and her legs wrapped around Ahsoka’s neck. “Ah-- Ahsoka! What are you doing?” Barriss asked breathlessly. 

“Exactly what you want me to do,” Ahsoka murmured as she looked up at her. Barriss was completely flustered. Her face was bright red, her eyebrows were creased, and her lips were parted. Yes, Barriss wanted this, so Ahsoka gave the folds another long deep lick. Barriss arched her back and let out a moan. Ahsoka was enjoying watching her come undone by her touch. It was turning her on, so she let one of her hands slide down to her own throbbing pussy and started to rub her clit. It helped feed the yearning ache. It wasn’t enough, but it would do for now while Ahsoka started up licking Barriss over and over. She pushed her face in further and sucked at the clit making Barris writhe and moan. With her free hand, Ahsoka started to rub at the pussy, especially at the clit as she continued to lick as deeply as she could. Then she finally pushed one finger in between the folds and into pussy. Barriss’s inner walls instantly clenched around it and pulsed. Ahsoka quickly added a second finger then a third. Her fingers were slicking in and out. She was pushing as hard and as fast and as deep as she could into Barris’s cunt all the while she licked and sucked. Her other hand was slicking into her aching pussy. She wished Master was here. She wanted his cock up her cunt so badly, but her hand would have to do for now. 

Barriss hips were bucking wildly. Her hands had grabbed Ahsoka’s montrals as she pushed Ahsoka’s face in deeper. Master was right again. There was a dirty slut inside of Barriss waiting to be freed. Ahsoka stopped overthinking and just gave in to the craziness of the situation and stopped caring about the Jedi. Her only thought was on her own pleasure and Barriss’s. Barriss was a complete wreck. She had completely lost and given in to her wild and shameless pleasure. The pressure was building and it was getting otter. Ahsoka was getting more excited knowing Barriss was about to completely lose it and would soon come. She kept licking Barriss’s mound and finger fucking the pussy until Barriss legs clamped tight around Ahsoka and her back arched. Her body trembled and she shouted out a long moan. Cum flooded over Ahsoka’s fingers and onto her tongue. She pulled her fingers out and started to lick the mess clean. When she finally pulled away, Barriss was laying back on the bunk. Her body heaved with deep breaths and was completely flushed in red. It had a sort of glow about it. 

Ahsoka crawled onto the bunk and on top of Barriss. She laid down on top of her. Their breasts pushed together. Ahsoka could feel Barris hairy, hot, and spent pussy against her own. “Now then,” Ahsoka said. “It’s time you return the favor.” 


	6. Chapter 6

Vader buzzed with a barely contained internal energy. He stood facing the door of the shuttle with his back to his clones. His arms were crossed across his chest and his right foot tapped incessantly. It was the only way he could channel his energy at the moment. There were almost back to the ship, almost back to Ahsoka. He had been gone for four days. Four long days. And Force, he needed to fuck. There had been a few times thinking of Ahsoka’s big round juicy ass had gotten him sprung. Two of which were at really awkward times and he had to hide the tent in his pants from his troops. But now he was back and he could barely contain himself. His balls were so heavy and he was ready to pump load after load into and all over Ahsoka until she was completely frosted in his cum. And if all had gone to plan, he should have a new pussy to stick his cock into. 

The shuttle landed. He practically ran down the loading ramp and out of the hangar. He didn’t go to the bridge or the coms room to send in a report. He headed straight for the living quarters. Straight to Ahsoka’s room. He could sense her. She was in her room waiting for him. He licked his lips. Already his cock was hardening. Force, he was ready. He was so ready. He wanted a nice tight wet and warm pussy wrapped around his cock. He stopped at Ahsoka’s door. He glanced down. His cock was already up. Had any of the clones seen? He realized he didn’t care. He pressed the button on the door panel, and the door slid open. 

His cock had already been at full attention but seeing what awaited him in Ahsoka’s room had his cock rock hard and weeping. “Fuck,” he muttered as he stepped into the room letting the door shut behind him. The mattress from Ahsoka’s bunk had been pulled onto the floor where a second mattress laid next to it. Ahsoka and Barriss were both completely naked and sitting together. Ahsoka was in the back with her back against the far wall of her room. Her legs were spread out and wrapped around Barriss who had her back to Ahsoka’s front. Barriss was pressed up against Ahsoka. Her green ass was right against Ahsoka’s pussy. Barris’s legs were spread wide and one of Ahsoka’s slender orange hands was finger fucking Barris’s hairy pussy. Ahsoka’s other hand was grabbing one of Barriss’s tits and squeezing it hard. Soft green flesh bubbled out between Ahsoka’s fingers. 

Barriss gasped as she noticed Vader standing there looking absolutely pleased and smug. “Mas-- Master Skywalker!” She curled up her legs to her chest in an attempt to hide herself. 

“Master!” Ahsoka shouted gleefully. “You’re back!” She pulled her hand out of the pussy and made to get up, but he put his hand up.

“No, not yet,” he said. “Finish her off.” Ahsoka’s eyes widened then she smiled. Barriss just looked mortified. Both of Ahsoka’s hands dipped down into Barriss’s pussy. Barriss moaned and Ahsoka leaned forward and started to lick at Barris’s ear. Slowly, Barriss started to relax. Her legs started to spread open as Ahsoka continued to finger her pussy and rub her clit. Vader slowly started to undress. Ahsoka was now nibbling on Barris’s ear and occasionally pulling on it between her teeth. Barriss’s head rocked from side to side as her eyes rolled back into her head as she completely succumbed to the pleasure. 

“Ahsoka,” Barriss moaned. “Ahsoka!” 

He grabbed his dick in his flesh hand started to rub it. “Go on,” Ahsoka whispered into Barriss’s ear. “Come for me. Come for Master. He’s watching.” 

“Ahsoka, I-- Ohhhh! Ahsoka! Nngghh!” Barriss shouted as she came. Her whole body jerked and shook. Her toes curled and her eyes rolled back into her head. Ahsoka slowly pulled out her fingers. They glistened in Barriss’s juices. She stuck a finger into her mouth and slowly sucked off the cum. Then she repeated with each of the other fingers. 

“Did you enjoy that, Master?” Ahsoka purred. 

“Yes,” he replied. “I’m very proud of you.”

“Thank you, Master. I had hoped I lived up to your expectations. Barriss is free just like you freed me. She has been very fun to play with, but I’ve missed you.” 

“Why don’t you come show me how much you’ve missed me?” 

Ahsoka smiled as she unwrapped herself from Barriss and crawled over. She was on her knees in front of him. She eyed his cock and looked up at him with a large pleased smile. She opened up her mouth large and wide. She didn’t use her hands, just leaned forward and took the tip into her mouth. Oh, she felt so good. She worked her warm tongue along his head. He let out a moan, and she smiled knowing exactly what she was doing to him. Finally, she grabbed his cock in one hand causing him to jump. She opened her mouth and licked down his cock. Up and down she went making sure to cover each inch of his skin with her tongue. She dipped down low to lick heavy balls. Then she licked her way back up to her tip. 

“Ahsoka,” he growled in frustration and anticipation. It was both a plea and a warning. She opened her mouth wide again and took his cock back into her mouth. This time she started to suck and work his shaft deeper and deeper into her mouth and down her throat. Her head bobbed back and forth as she sucked down. She had started off so smug and in control, but now the taste and pleasure of his cock was starting to take hold of her. She was getting faster and sloppier. He could see drool dripping down her chin. She started to shamelessly loudly slurp and moan his whole cock down to its base. Up and down and faster she went. Her hands were gripping tightly to his thighs as her sole focus was on him, no, on his cock. Ahsoka’s body would shiver in delight, and he could only smile knowing she was enjoying this. 

Only when he was ready to come did he grab her montrals. He gripped them tightly as he slammed his hips forward and shoved his cock down her throat. She flinched as she struggled to take him all in, but he didn’t let go. He grunted as he bucked his hips and came in her mouth. Steams of hot cum shot down Ahsoka’s throat, and only when he was completely spend did he finally pull out. Ahsoka sputtered and coughed to catch her breath, but then she looked up at him in complete adoration. 

“Master,” she said. Her mouth still thick in his white seed. “I love you cock and cum so much. It was so delicious.” 

“Look at you,” he purred. “Such a filthy cum-filled slut.”

She leaned back in and gave his dick a long slow lick from balls to tip. “Yes,” she said, “but I’m filled with _your_ cum.”

“Did you forget your little appetizer?” He looked up at Barriss. Ahsoka turned around to look at the green Mirialan. She had crawled backward, so now her back was against the wall. Her legs were once again curled up to her chest to hide her body. Her green cheeks were flushed bright red. Vader went down to one knee and leaned over to Ahsoka’s ear and whispered, “I want to watch you eat my cum out of her stuffed pussy.” She let out a small gasp and shivered. 

“Yes,” she said breathlessly. “Yes.” 

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. “But I want her ready for it,” he said in a low voice. “I want her begging for my cock.”

“Yes, Master,” she moaned. 

“Go crawl on top of her and stick your ass up for me.” 

She took one shuddering breath before she scurried across the mattresses over to Barriss. “Oh, Barriss,” she said as she started to kiss Barriss’s cheeks and lips. “I can’t wait for you to have Master’s cock inside of you. It feels _so_ amazing.” 

Vader was now behind Ahsoka. He gave her ass a quick squeeze and a light slap. “Pay attention, Barriss,” he said as he lowered himself down to his knees. He could sense Barriss’s uneasiness in the Force. She was afraid and uncertain, but there was also some curiosity. It was too late for her now, but first, he had to deal with Ahsoka. His cock was hard again. He grabbed her hips as he pushed his cock up to her mound. She gave a small wiggle in anticipation. He debated on how he should fuck her. Should he go in slow and then pick up the pace? Or just start off hard and fast? He could feel the heat off of her pussy radiating against his tip. Fuck it, he said to himself. He thrusted his hips forward and his dick slipped into her pussy hard and fast. Ahsoka let out a pleased moan. 

He started off with a strong steady pace. His hips slapped against her ass. His balls swayed heavily. She felt so good wrapped around his cock. Her inner walls eagerly clenched to his massive cock. Ahsoka was being pressed down by his powerful thrusts. Her breasts were being pushed against Barriss’s and as Ahsoka rocked with each deep thrust, her boobs pushed up and down on Barriss’s. Yet Vader wasn’t focusing on that. He had closed his eyes and rolled his head back. A sense of relief was starting to claim him that he hadn’t had over the past four days. Yes, he needed this as he let his mind slip away into this warm intense pleasure racing through him. How had he gone four days without this? He never wanted it to stop. 

The relief bubbles as his hunger lust build up. Yes, he needed this. His hands gripped her hips tighter as he moved faster and harder. He grunted as he slammed into her and pushed his whole length into her pussy. Her pussy is still tight and snug. Vader’s body is alight and warm as if molten lava was racing through him. He smirks at the irony of that thought. He knew what lava felt like. He had his skin melt off of him and his lungs burn on the inside. He would not be living through that again. _This_ was the fire he would be burning in from now on. This was a dirty lusty and greedy fire and just like the flames of Mustafar had remade him, these flames would remake him too. He was becoming a new man. It was something better and stronger and something far more enjoyable. 

He has no more doubts. This is truly what he wants. This feeling of ecstasy rolling over him as his cock throbbed hungrily with each powerful pump into Ahsoka. He craved her, and not just her pussy. He craved all of her, both her body and soul. He opened himself up to the Force and slipped into her mind. Like his Force presence become like a thick cock inside of her. Her own Force presence wrapped tight around him. On the peripheral of his presence, he could sense all of her thoughts, all of her desires. Everything that she was was laid bare in front of him. She was his, and she was loving it. She was begging for this. She was begging for his cock and begging for him to claim her. He had freed her. She was about to be lost and thrown out into the sea of this galaxy, and now she was anchored. She was anchored to him and his cock. 

Ahsoka’s moans and shouts only urged him on to push deeper and deeper into her and this hazy pleasure claiming them both so utterly completely. “Oh,” she mewed. “Please, Master! I want you to take me as hard as you can! Fuck me! Fuck me hard and fast! I love your cock so much! Give me more--” She was cut off as he rammed into her. The added pressure and speed make the pleasure direct and intense, the most intense he has ever felt it. Ahsoka’s hips are moving with him. She wants this just as much as he does. His pussy tightly clenches around his cock with each push. “Come in me,” she begged. Her voice was weak. She could barely contain herself, and he is all too happy to let go. His orgasm came in fast, hot, and fierce. It seized his entire body as he plunged forward one last time and started to pump his hot gooey load into her. Ahsoka moans loudly and thrashes happily under him and on top of Barriss as her orgasm rolls through her. He savors the moment for a few more seconds before he finally pulls out. Ahsoka collapsed on top Barriss. Her sweaty body heaved with deep breaths. “Master,” she panted. “That was so good.” 

The truth of her words rang out in the Force, and he couldn’t help but smile at them. His flesh hand grabbed his cock and started to stroke it. His shaft was wet and sticky with Ahsoka’s juices. It really didn’t take much to get his cock hardening again as he looked at the two little Jedi padawans under him. As much as he had enjoyed Ahsoka, he was ready to claim Barriss now. He said nothing as he pushed Ahsoka over and grabbed Barriss’s legs. Barriss let out a cute terrified squeal. She tried to pull away, but his grip was tight. 

“Now, now,” he said. “Nothing to be afraid of. You just saw how much Ahsoka loved this. You’re going to love it too.” 

“It’s _so_ amazing, Barriss,” Ahsoka said cock drunk. She rolled over and cuddled up to Barriss’s side. Her arm wrapped around her waist as she rested her head on Barriss’s boob. “You’re going to love this, I promise.” Barriss did not look convinced, but that would soon change. He opened her legs wide and positioned himself between them. He picked up his cock and let it sit right on top of her mound. It was warm and dripping wet. Her mind may not be ready, but her body was. He gently rocked his hips to let his cock slid up and down her mound. Her face twisted as she tried to fight off the waves of lust that were building in her. He pushed a little harder so his cock nestled between her folds. He could feel her slickness on his skin. There were small tremors running through her. She was ready. He pulled back and put his tip right at her entrance. She had tensed up. Her head craned to watch. She took in a sharp breath and held it. He took that as his cue and slowly started to push forward. She gasped. Her whole body was tight and tense, but he kept pushing on. 

“Fuck, you’re tight,” he said. She was tighter than Ahsoka. He tried to remember what Ahsoka had felt like on her first. She had been tight, but this tight? He didn’t know, and it really didn’t matter. For now, he just enjoyed Barriss’s tight pussy slipping around his cock like a second skin. “So fucking good, Barriss,” he said as he pushed in further. “That’s it. You’re going to take it all in. Mmmm, yes. So good and tight.” 

He actually didn’t stick himself all the way in. He was mostly in, but he was growing a bit impatient. Plus, he could save his full length for a bit later on. He started to pull out. Barriss’s body had become completely flush. Her green skin was now glowing red. Once his tip was almost out, he started to push back in. She hadn’t loosened up at all, but he was enjoying it. He started a slow and steady pace. “Ahsoka,” he said. Ahsoka perked up. She had been watching comfortably at Barriss’s side. “Rub her clit,” he ordered. She smiled and her oranged hand slid down along Barriss’s side and around to her dark pubic hair. The hand slipped into the curls and start to rub the clit. “We’re going to have to shave you,” he grunted. 

“I like the hair,” Ahsoka said. 

“You’ll like smooth skin more,” Vader growled. He had started to a bit faster. Barriss was losing control. Whatever grip she had, it was slowly being undone by the pulsating heat that ran through her body with each thrust and the pressure on her clit. Second by second the raw desperation and lust was building up in her and taking hold. He could see it in her eyes as they slowly lost their fear. He could see it in her body as the tenseness started to ease away. She started to relax. Her moans weren’t filled with pain but hot pleasure. Her tight pussy started to open up, and he was pleased to find it still was a divine fit around his dick. He continued to work her up and down his cock with a single-minded fervor that was slowly getting a bit more wild and hotter. He started to go faster. Barriss head rolled back as she let out a loud a moan. Ahsoka was rubbing hard and fast. She smiled as Barriss lost herself to her desires, frustrations, and madness. 

With a mighty thrust, he slammed his entire length inside of her. It was time she took in all of him. She was starting to get comfortable. She needed to learn to handle all of him. Her back arched off the wall and mattress, but Ahsoka’s weight kept her pinned down. Barriss screamed. Her eyes went wide, but both Vader and Ahsoka continued on. Greedy lusty thirst was making his movements desperate and messy and fast as Barriss started to submit more to him. Her breath was ragged and intermixed with moans. Each thrust of his massive cock was fucking ruining her more and more. Her Jedi training was literally being pounded out of her by Sith cock. There wasn’t much resistance left, and there was only thing left to completely destroy the Jedi padawan of old. Each new thrust was hard and messy and rough and was building up the pressure inside Barriss. He knew she was getting close. Soon she would spiral out of control. “Come on,” he grunted. “I see you like my fat cock. Just let go and come.” 

“I . . . I . . .” Barriss said. She was still fighting this. Vader growled as his fingers both flesh and metal dug into her skin no doubt leaving bruises. She was going to break and he was going to claim her. He delved into the Force. All caution was thrown to the wind as he slammed into Barriss’s mind. It didn’t take much to break down her shields instead of slipping through them. Her mental state was already fragile. He pushed himself right through to her core, grabbed her dirty lust, and _pulled_. She screamed in pleasure. He battered found her strings of reason and duty and cut them. There had been thick and strong, but it was holding her back. “No-- no!” Her orgasm tore through her. It took control of her whole body as she rocked and spasmed. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Incoherent shouts rolled off her lips. Seeing her so wild and completely undone brought on his own orgasm. His hot seed quickly filled her up. 

He pulled out his cock. It was covered in cum. Ahsoka pushed herself up to her elbows. She licked her lips as she eyes his cock. He knew she wanted to suck him down again. “If you want this cock again,” he said, “you’ll clean my cum out of Barriss’s spent cunt.” Her eyes went wide, she smiled, and she crawled over Barriss. He backed away and laid down on the mattress finally allowing himself time to rest. Ahsoka’s head was now between Barriss’s legs. He could hear loud slurping sounds. Barriss’s head rolled from side to side and she let out some tired moans. He would need to build up her stamina, especially after he fucked her a few times to completely get rid of her Jedi conditioning. Once she was fully broken then he would make her swear herself to him like he had Ahsoka. Barriss Offee was going to be his. This new future was going far better than he had ever imagined with two beautiful young Jedi babes addicted to his cock. 


	7. Chapter 7

Vader’s arms were folded behind his head. He was reclining against the wall of his bunk completely naked. Servicing his rock hard cock was both Ahsoka and Barriss. Over the last few days, Vader and Ahsoka had completely broken in Barriss. She was now a perfect little cock sleeve. The girls were licking his cock. Sometimes they would work in sync together as both of them licked up and down on different sides. Sometimes one of them would suck on his head while the other would pleasure his balls. Sometimes they would press their boobs together with his cock in the middle. There was a lazy smile on his lips as he watched them trying so hard to please him and not lose the little game they were playing. The rules were simple. The first girl to orgasm or to stop their ministrations to his cock would lose. The winner would get their brains fucked out by him while the other was forced to watch with their hands tied to prevent any pussy touching. There was the added difficulty that in the Force, Vader was fucking both girls’ pussies and asses hard and fast with invisible Force dicks. Nice, big juicy Force cocks pounding into both of their holes. 

Every now and then one of them would pause as a moan escaped from their lips, but they would push on. Both were determined not to lose, not to be the first one to give in to the insane pressure and carnal desires building up inside of them. Their faces were both flushed bright pink. They both fought to control their bodies that just wanted to let go and writhe and buck in rhythm with the Force fucking. He took in a deep satisfied sigh. He supposed the only thing that could make it better is if he could see their backsides and watch as their holes being stretched open by the Force. He could have one of them straddle his body and put their ass in his face, but he feared that would break their concentration. It was a bit too late in the game for that, but next time he could plan accordingly. 

He let his head relax and closed his eyes. This was good. This was very good to have two beautiful young Jedi not just sucking him down, but to be completely devoted to him and his cock. He was enjoying this new timeline, and he had realized he could make it more enjoyable. It didn’t have to stop with Barriss and Ahsoka. He could keep adding more and more delectable Jedi babes to his collection. It would be a harem of ladies all perfect and dedicated cock sluts. He thought about the other Jedi he could fuck until they submitted or he broke into their minds and Force them to. There was Luminara Unduli, who would be his next victim. The two of them would be on a mission together starting tomorrow. There was also Aayla Secura and Shaak Ti. They both had amazing bodies, juicy lips, nice breasts, and killer asses. He bet their pussies were nice and tight as well. Had either one of them ever had a good dicking? Those two seemed like they might sneak off for a good fuck every now and then. Who else could he add to his harem? Strass Allie? Depa Billaba? Tiplee? Her twin sister Tiplar should still be alive. Ah, what about that Jedi who had escaped Fortress Inquisitorius? What was her name? Cere Junda? And she had a delectable little padawan who eventually became the Second Sister. Oh yes, there were plenty of Jedi ladies to free from their chains. 

Though the one lady he really wanted to see was Padme, his wife. He thought of her now. Her body laying naked and bare on her large bed. Her brown curls splayed out all around her. He wanted to hold her. He wanted to kiss every inch of her body as he rediscovered it kiss by kiss. He wanted to hear her soft moans and mews of pleasure as he made love to her. Not just fucked her senseless but made love because he loved her. He truly loved her. It wasn’t lust like it was with Barriss or sisterly love like with Ahsoka. He loved Padme with all of his heart, and it still hurt thinking of losing her again but it swelled when he realized she was still alive in this time. He could still fix it. He could have it all, especially Padme. She was the one he truly wanted to be with. It took every ounce of self-control not to fly off to Coruscant and sweep her up in his arms. As much as he wanted to, he knew he had to be smart. As far as he knew, he only had this one chance at a better future. He couldn’t have Sidious or the Jedi grow suspicious of him, so he would have to wait.

At least it wasn’t too painful to wait, especially with his two lovely playthings still working so hard on his cock. He reached out with to Force. He made his Force dicks bigger and thicker and start to fuck the girls faster. Ahsoka squeezed her eyes shut as her body tensed up and she out a moan. There was a small pause where she had stopped sucking him down, but then she picked it right back up. Barris also moaned. Her body tightened and you could tell she was fighting off the pleasure. Who was going to give in first? The invisible cocks were banging their pussies and asses hard. It was now a fight. They were both clearly distracted from their cock service. Their licks and sucks were distracted as more moans slipped passed their lips and their eyes rolled into the back of their head. It wouldn’t be long now. 

It was Ahsoka who lost. She arched her back, threw her head back, and let out a loud and long moan as her body shook with a mighty orgasm. Barriss waited a few seconds before giving in herself but took his cock into his mouth. She rode her orgasm while continuing to suck him down. How was he supposed to hold back from that? He blew a hot load in her mouth. She pulled back. Cum and saliva dripped down her chin in messy strings. She was a mess, but a delightful one. He pushed himself up and walked over to Ahsoka. Her body was limp. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her over to the wall. There was a pair of binders screwed to the wall. It was a recent addition to the room. He closed the cuffs around her orange wrists. She hung loosely with head hanging down to her chest. 

“The winner takes the prize,” he said as he turned around to Barriss. She had pushed herself up on her arms, but her body trembled. Her eyes were on his hardening cock. His flesh hand grabbed it and started to pump it. Barriss liked her cum frosted lips. “Turn around,” he ordered,” and stick that ass in the air.” She immediately did so. Her big round green ass was up. He fell to his knees beside her and gave it a hard slap. He watched her cheeks giggled. He grabbed a fistful of it and squeezed. “I love your nice ass,” he said.

“I am glad you like it, master,” she said. She wiggled it for him. “Are you going to fuck me there?”

“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea,” he said as he leaned forward and started to lick her cheeks. He quickly found his way to her crack and to her hole. His tongue ran around the puckered rim, and then he started to lick at the hole. His tongue pushed in and then rolled in a circle. Then he pushed his tongue back in. His prosthetic hand slid around one of her cheeks and down to her hole. He stuck one black metal finger in while he continued to eat her out. After a few quick pumps with his finger, he put in a second one. He started to scissor them, opening and loosening up her green pucker hole. 

“Master, I’m ready!” 

Vader laughed as his face away. He wiped his mouth with his bare arm. He straightened and grabbed his cock. He slammed it down right on top of her ass. She let out a delighted gasp. He grinded against her letting his cock slide between her cheeks. 

“Master,” she pleaded. 

“Hmm?” he teased. 

“I won-- won the game. You said . . .”

“I said what?”

“You said the winner gets their brains fucked out. Please, Master. I want you to fuck my brains out.” 

“You did win,” he purred. “And I am a man of my word.” 

His hands grabbed her cheeks and pulled apart. He pushed his cock into her hole with a quick thrust. She let out a gasp that quickly turned into a moan, but he wasn’t focused on her. Let her sort herself out. He started pounded unrestrained into her green ass fast and hard and as deep as he could go, which meant he was in balls deep. His balls swayed heavily and slapped against her inner thighs. He smiled as he watched his cock fill her ass. He let out a loud moan as feverish desire bubbled out of him. He kept fucking her with reckless glee knowing Barriss was completely unable to focus on anything else beside the pleasure he was giving her. She twisted, squirmed, and moaned elated in this shameless and very un-Jedi act. This was nothing but a hard, dirty fuck up the ass. Even if the Jedi Code might turn a blind eye to the occasional sexual encounter, the code didn’t preach celibacy after all, Vader doubted would allow such crass fucking. A thought entered his mind for a moment of fucking Barriss in front of the Jedi Council in their tower of the Temple. He could imagine all of their horrified faces, a few which possibly hid their own rising lust at seeing such an act. What a wonderful ‘fuck you’ that would be if he could pull such an act off. They denied him the rank of master, well he would show him how much a real master he was. 

The thought bubbled away as his attention was brought to the moans of Ahsoka. She was twisting and pulling against the binders. Her body flushed with desire. Her brow markings were dipped low and her mouth pulled into a desperate pout. “Remember this, Ahsoka,” he called out. “This could have been you. Now you have to watch.” He slapped Barriss’s ass who let out a small squeal. He changed his pace. No longer was it a nice even rhythm. He pushed on with a harsh and intense roughness that he was sure was leaving her dizzy and lost in a haze of sex. His hips worked faster. His hands grabbed at ass and squeezed and slapped it. Barriss was doing her best to handle it and keep up, but her moans were getting louder. Her body was swaying with his. Her head lolled from side to side. No doubt her eyes were rolling into the back of her head. Soon he knew she had been broken. He could sense it in the Force. There were no coherent thoughts, it was just hot lust and desire. He had successfully fucked her brains out, so he finally came and let his hot gooey cum pump into her. This caused her to come as well. She let out a loud moan that was more a scream and writhed under his tight grip. He held her tight until long after he had blown his load and she was now a limp panting body. 

He pulled out and watched as his white cum oozed out of her ass. A whimper made him turn around to Ahsoka. He could see her glistening clit. He walked slowly over to her making sure each step closer made her whine and wiggle in anticipation. Knelt down in front of her. Her hands were still bound above her head. “Ahsoka,” he said softly. He was sure the way he had said her name had sent a fresh wave of heat through her that only ended up soaking her pussy more. He positioned himself right next to her and slipped his cock between her folds but didn’t enter her. He slid his hardening cock up and down. Her eagerness was leaving trails of juices on the underside of his cock. 

“Master, please,” she mewed. 

With his next thrust, he slid into her. Ahsoka started to buck against him with all the pent up greed, lust, and aggression that had been boiling inside her as she had watched him take Barriss. Vader picked up her rhythm and pace and he hammered into her as much as she did to him. Their bodies clapped loudly together. Her nice little tits bounced with each pound. “Your is is so good,” Ahsoka moaned. “I love how it stretches me out and fills me up. I can barely remember what it was like before all of this. I never want to go back!” Vader loved hearing the sweet compliments. He was all too happy to push on into the swell of pulsing desire and indulgence. It was intoxicating and exciting and made him feel powerful. They both came at the same time. They both yelled. She thrashed against her binders. He pulled his cock out so he could shoot his cum at her pussy and across her body. 

He waved his hand and the binders snapped open. Ahsoka sagged against the wall. Her chest rose and fell in deep breathes. He glanced back at Barriss. He had fucked their brains out and they were spent. He said nothing as he slipped into his large brown Jedi robe and pulled it tight against him. He scanned the hallway with the Force, confirmed there were no clones, and quickly left Ahsoka’s room and walked back to his. He threw the robe on the ground and entered his small private refresher to take a shower. He wanted to get a decent night’s sleep, and he didn’t want to do that caked in sweat and cum. Tomorrow we would leave Ahsoka and Barriss to join Luminara Unduli. It was a stealth mission. If they were caught, there would seven hells to pay. Thus why only the two experienced Jedi knights were going. The two padawans would stay behind and act as tactical support through the comms. Vader wondered if he would have time to have some fun with Luminara, or if he would have to wait until they finally made it back to the ship. Hopefully not. 


	8. Chapter 8

Luminara pushed through the thick leaves. The branches snapped at her bare body. The lashes stung as salty sweat dripped into the open wounds. The trees parted into a small opening. Soft moss lined the area, and Luminara instantly collapsed in a shaded spot. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she crossed her legs and fell into a familiar meditative state. She had to collect herself. She needed to open herself up to the Force, center herself, let her emotions go into the Force, and strengthen herself. Her mental shields needed to be strong before he-- before Anakin found her. 

She was tempted to dwell on what had happened. What had changed, but she couldn’t. Not right now. Later, when she had gotten out of this mess. She took a deep breath. Her breathing had started to even. Her heart rate was down. She tried to think of the Force. It was all around her, binding herself and everything in this galaxy together. Through the Force, she would find peace and strength. She would--

“Luminara. What are you thinking?” 

She gasped. Her eyelids trembled and her face scrunched up, but she didn’t open her eyes. She took an unsteady breath and tried to continue her meditation. She was nothing but a pebble in the grand cosmos, but the Force would still welcome her home with tight hands that were gripping her hips tightly. Her mouth twisted. No. She couldn’t think about  _ that _ . Not about the large cock pounding into her. “I’m so close the coming,” he said. “I know you are too. You’ve been fighting it off, haven’t you? Just let go, Luminara.” No. She was sitting in a mossy opening in a forest. She was not in a small bedroom on Sluis Van with Skywalker pinning her down. She was--

Her eyes snapped open. Her mental landscape faded away and she was back in reality. She was in the small dockworker’s room. Anakin was above her with a dark twisted smile on his face. “Welcome, back,” he purred. His fingers raked down the side of her thighs. The same marks she had manifested in her meditations by the branches snapping at her. “Going back under? We’re just getting to the good part. Just be a good girl and come for me. It’ll feel so good.” 

“Get off,” she growled at him. He only laughed. She looked up at the cuffs that bound her wrists together. A tight cord had been laced through them and the headboard, keeping her hands up and away. 

“I like that dirty tone,” he said. “It’s a new side of you from the calm, collective, and better-than-thou Luminara. What else you have in there?” She narrowed her eyes at him. She would not give him any satisfaction. Once she was free, she would contact the Council. Skywalker was not breaking several rules of the Order, but also several laws. “There you go again. Lost in thought. I hope it’s about me and how amazing my big fat cock is filling up your green pussy. I like how you keep it nice and shaved.” He leaned over so his face was closer to hers. “I’m not surprised there is a bit of a dirty slut under all your pretenses. Tell me how you like it. I’m willing to be accommodating or even try new things. Do you want it up the ass? Down your throat? Whose cock you’ve been dicking down anyway? Oh? Is it not a cock? Do you like to lick up the pussy? Well, then I’m even more impressed. Not a whole lot of that as a Jedi general in these wars. I know it isn’t your little padawan’s you’ve been slicking. She was too naive and inexperienced when I fucked her into a good cock sleeve.” 

She bucked her hips trying to throw him off of her. Her ankles were tied with cord to the footboard. There had to be something else. She could use the Force. She could throw him off of her or throw something at him that would knock him off. His hands tightened on her waist and thrusted harder. “Go ahead and try,” he growled with a smile. He rammed his cock into her with no restraint and brutal glee. She had never imagined Skywalker would do this. Sure, he was always different and rough around the edges. Yet, would go as far as to lure a fellow Jedi knight into a room during a stealth mission and rape her? Clearly, he had already fouled her padawan. The war was breaking him. The Council had to know. He had to go back to the Temple and to the Halls of Healing. He was sick, twisted, perverted, and a danger. 

“We can get you help,” Luminara said. “The healers--”

“Can suck my cock, too.” His large shaft pushed on with a haste and greed she had never experienced before. Despite everything, there was a wicked fire growing in her. She tried to douse it, to calm it, but it was growing hotter and hotter. Her hope of making out of this sane and intact were starting to fade. Anakin’s aggressive and vigorous sexual frenzy was venomous and his poison was starting to work. No. She had to be strong. She had-- but her body rolled with his as it swelled in heat and pleasure. His smile and eyes grew. She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to wiggle free, but her fight had lost its urgency. There was a hot fog slowing rolling through her thoughts telling her to relax and give in, but if she did she may never make her way out. That she couldn’t allow. The Council had to know. Skywalker was too important of a general. If he was compromised in any way--

Anakin gave one mighty push and unleased himself. She felt his hot gooey spunk shoot into her and fill her up. He leaned back, but his cock was still in deep inside of her. A layer of sweat coated in his tan body. “You are going to make me work for this,” he said as he ran his flesh hand through his hair. “But I knew breaking you wouldn’t be easy.” 

“Breaking me? Is this a game?” 

He placed his hands on either side of her head. His eyes flicked down to her bare body. There was a hungry and pleased smile on his face. “What if it is?” he asked. 

“You’re sick, Anakin,” Luminara said. She jutted her chin out at him.

He slowly lowered his face, so his lips rested right next to her ear. “Sick?” he whispered. His breath was hot against her skin. “This whole galaxy is sick. I’m the cure. The Chosen One.” This was far worse than she had ever imagined. “Do you know what will happen? I do.” He started to lick and suck on her ear. “I’ve seen it. Seen the destruction of the Jedi Order. Seen the burning of the Temple. I saw the Sith Empire rise. And you know what happened to you, my sweat Luminara? They killed you, put your remains in a prison, to lure pathetic Force-sensitives who thought you were still alive and could save you not realizing the trap they had walked into.” 

A chill ran through her. Where was this coming from? His words-- there was some weight to what he was saying. There was truth there. He  _ believed  _ this. His tongue ran along the curves and folds of her ear. His hips started to lazily hump her. 

“It’s already too late,” he finally said. “The poison is in too far.”

“You said you were the cure,” she said. She hoped her voice sounded calm and even, but knew it was uneven. 

“Mmmm,” he purred. Fresh waves of warm heat coursed through her. Her cheeks burned. “I can let the poison take its course or . . .” His tongue slithered along her, right around her ear canal. His hips were getting bolder. 

“Or?” she asked unable to hold back her curiosity. 

He let out a small chuckle. “I change how the poison runs.” His metal hand slid up her stomach and grabbed her breast. He pinched her nipple hard and she gasped in pain. “I remake the galaxy into something new. Something--” he gave a long lick of her ear-- “ _ better _ .” She couldn’t help but shudder. “I’m breaking you free, Luminara. Free from your chains of fate. Free from being a box of bones floating in space. You can be  _ more _ . So much  _ more _ . Just give in to me here and now. Let me show you the other side, but you’ve got to let go.” 

He finally leaned away. His hands went back to her hips. He gave her one last look as he positioned his legs and hips and slammed into her. He was going harder than before, and she was losing her composure. He had created some good cracks and was now drilling and twisting his devilish thoughts through them. She shouted unable to keep quiet any more as with each stroke she was filled with his cock. She was surprised he was still getting faster and harder. When would this end? How was she going to go get out of this? There only seemed one way.  _ Let go _ . Could she? Part of her screamed to be let go. That part of her was bucking and rocking, ready to go wild. That wasn’t her. She was a Jedi Knight. She didn’t lose herself to such pleasures of the flesh so easily, but she was losing, wasn’t she? Her breaths were shaky as her body grew hotter and hotter. Her toes curled in pleasure.  _ Let go _ . That was all she had to do. Let Anakin have his fun, wear himself out, and then she could get her commlink and inform the Council. She just had to let go . . .

It started off small. A small release of the iron-tight grip she had on her mental shields. Once she opened them, the pleasure rolled into. She couldn’t stop the flood and her shields were blown down. She threw her head back and moaned. Oh, Force. It felt good! Had it felt like this the entire time? Anakin laughed and commented about how great she was doing. Her body moved with his. Each sway of her hips hungered for more. She felt the last of her restraint slip away and fell into a spiral of chaos with no plan on how to make her way back out. Why would she? This was ecstasy. It was perfection. There was no reasonable argument from stopping this. Why had she put up such a fight?

When she finally came, the Force seemed to have finally wrapped her up in its arms and welcome her home. She was so whole as stars went supernova inside of her and Anakin’s cum filled her up. Everything spun, and she could only close her eyes and smile. She only opened them when she realized Anakin had freed her wrists from the binders. Her ankles were also free. Her hands slid along his face and she pulled him down to him. Instantly, their lips met. 

“I understand,” she whispered between kisses. “When you said you would break me to free me.” Her legs wrapped around her waist. She started to grind against him. 

“Oh? Ready for some more?” he purred. His hand wrapped around her ass and gave it a squeeze. 

“Yes!” 

“But first, you must swear to me.” 

“Wh-- what?” 

“Swear yourself to me,” he said. “You are mine. Body and soul.” 

She pulled away. Her eyes searched his. He sighed and shook his head. “Guess we’re not at that step.” His eyes flashed up at hers. She noticed they were no longer blue but yellow with a bleeding red rim. Like that of a Si-- “But we’ll get there soon enough.” He threw her down on the bed and spun her over. He slapped her booty hard. 


	9. Chapter 9

Ahsoka’s fingers worked desperately back and forth along the slick folds of her pussy, but no matter hard or fast she went, she wasn’t getting off. Frustrated and unsatisfied, she rolled off her bed and stumbled into the refresher. She didn’t even bother showering. Instead, she just wiped herself down with a wet rag and threw on her clothes. It had been three days since Master had left and Ahsoka missed him. She missed his lips, his touch, and especially his cock. Even thinking of it made her yearn for him to fill her up. Luckily she wasn’t completely alone. There was Barriss and the two had spent plenty of time together eating out each other’s pussy and fingering each other. Yet, it still didn’t quite replace Master. Anakin should be returning soon, but due to the nature of his mission, he couldn’t make any calls until he was out. 

Ahsoka walked through the halls of the ship. She had left her room to find Barriss and had simply followed the pull of the Force. Only now did she realize she was actually in the lower levels. When had she gotten this far down? This was below the living quarters and into the belly of the ship. The halls weren’t as sleek. Instead, they were lined with tubes and wires. What was Barriss doing down here? Was something wrong with the ship? The only people down here should be engineers or mechanics. 

As she got closer to Barriss’s locations, Ahsoka started to hear noises. Noises she recognized and knew she should not be hearing down here. It was the noises of sex: the moans and slapping of bodies. She rushed forward but slowed down as she reached a corner knowing Barriss was right around the edge. She cautiously peered around and her mouth fell open. It appeared to be a work station. There was a large metal table, but the only thing on it was Barriss who was completely naked. She was on her belly with her legs hanging off the side. She was surrounded by three naked clones. Their plastoid armor and black body socks littered the ground. One clone was at her behind, grabbing her hips and fucking her. Another clone had a fistful of her short hair as he shoved his cock down her throat. The third clone just stood by with his cock fully erect. He rubbed it vigorously watching the other two fuck Barriss, who seemed to enjoy it. 

What was she doing? How could she do this? And yet . . . Ahsoka was getting turned on. Kriff. She had already been so horny before this. She wanted to find Barriss so they could have sex, and now Barriss is having sex with three clones? What did it feel like? Surely they couldn’t be as good as Anakin, but she did eye the masturbating clone’s hard dick. She licked her lips and felt her inner walls clench. Her eyes traveled back to Barriss. The two clones continued to fuck her. Her green body was flushed red. Her eyes were rolling back into her head. 

“Fuck!” the clone coming from behind yell as he came. His body twitched as he unleashed his load. The clone deep throating her also came. The two clones pulled out at the same time. White cum and spit dripped out of her mouth. 

“That was good,” Barriss muttered. She rolled over and stretched. Then she looked directly at Ahsoka. “Ahsoka,” she purred. “You don’t have to hide. Come on in.”

The three clones jumped and spun around.

“Co--commander!” one shouted. It almost looked as if they had come to attention. 

“Oh, no need for that,” Barriss said. “Ahsoka is just here for a good dicking.” The clones exchanged an uneasy look, but Barris smiled. “Right? That  _ is  _ why you’re here?” she purred. “No need to be shy. Come on in and take your clothes off. These boys can get hard real quick.” 

She was frozen. She didn’t know what to do. Part of mind, the rational part, knew to turn around. This-- this wasn’t good. This wasn’t right, but . . . Oh, that little part of the mind that said “but.” She did want a good dicking and that was why she was here. Her eyes glanced down at the cocks of the clones. She didn’t think there were as impressive as Anakin, but they weren’t bad. What would a different dick feel like? She’d only ever had Anakin. Anakin who was gone.

She took a cautious step in and then another. Barriss smile grew larger as she approached. She sat up and patted the table next to her. Ahsoka didn’t undress but did hop up on the table. The stares of the clones felt heavy, and she looked down at her lap. Barriss sighed. She crawled onto to the table and went behind Ahsoka. She grabbed her belt and ripped it off. It clattered to the ground. Then Barriss grabbed the bottom of her tunic and ripped it up revealing her bra, which was the next to go. 

“Why don’t one of you help me with her boots and pants?” Barriss asked as both her arms wrapped around Ahsoka and squeezed her tits. Ahsoka gasped. One of the clones came forward. His eyes watching Barriss squeeze Ahsoka’s breasts. He licked his lips as he grabbed one of the boots and pulled it off. A second clone had come up and pulled off the other boot. They both grabbed at the waistband of her pants and pulled them off. Now only her panties were left. “These have to go too,” Barriss whispered. “Boys?” 

The clone on the left grabbed them and ripped them off. All three clones were now hard with fully erect cocks. Ahsoka couldn’t help but look at each of them. “Who’s first?” Barriss asked. The clone on the left stepped forward. Barriss’s hands slid down Ahsoka’s stomach and to her legs. She grabbed her thighs and spread them open just as the clone approached. He paused for a moment as if reconsidering, but then he slid his cock into Ahsoka’s pussy. Ahsoka moaned and her head rolled back. Oh, yes. This was what she wanting. What she had been missing so much. True, it wasn’t as big and as filling as Anakin’s, but it wasn’t bad and it would definitely get her off. 

The clone wasn’t as confident as Anakin. She could tell he was holding back, but as he started to plunge into her, he started to feel more at ease. He gave more into his hunger and desire. Ahsoka rolled her hips forward and arched her back to entice him to give her more. He started to go a bit harder. Ahsoka let herself enjoy the thick cock filling her up and stretching out her inner walls. She had missed this and was overjoyed to have a cock in her again. “More,” she muttered. “Give me more.” 

“You heard her,” Barriss said from behind. “Fuck her harder. Don’t hold back.” 

The clone grunted as his pace picked up. His thrusts were hard and confident now as lust took over him. He grabbed her hips with a tight grip so he could pump into her better. He didn’t last long. He soon gasped and came. His cum flooded into Ahsoka’s pussy. It felt good, but it would have been better if Ahsoka had come as well. The clone pulled out with a satisfied smile down at his cock and the pussy. No doubt his white seed was seeping out of her. 

“You didn’t come,” Barriss whispered in her ear. Ahsoka jumped. “Don’t worry, we’ll get you there.” Then she addressed the clones. “You two. You’re going to fuck her from both ends.” Ahsoka’s thoughts jumped and scattered. Fucked from two ends? Anakin had used the Force to fuck in from all ends and angles, but this time it would be actual cocks. She didn’t know if she was ready for that, but Barris and the clones were grabbing and pulling her into position on the table. Hands grabbed her hips and another her montrails. She was laying on her stomach on the table much like Barriss had when she first arrived. 

A cock slipped into her mouth shortly followed by another into her pussy. She gasped, but it was muffled due to the large cock sliding down her throat. Unlike the first clone, these two were ready. They started off with fast reckless vigorous thrusts with no restraint. Hands grabbed her hips and montrails as their cocks slammed into her. Something was bubbling up inside of her. Something warm and molten and delightful. She rolled her eyes back and moaned again. Yes. This is what she wanted. The cock in her mouth pushed in deep and it was getting messy. Her slobber was dripping down her chin, but she didn’t care. She rolled her tongue around his cock and sucked the massive shaft down when she was able to catch her breath. The clone face fucking her groaned. The cock in the back was pounding into her pussy with hard focused thrusts. Heated thrill was growing inside of her and shameless noises escaped her. 

It was becoming overwhelming. She was losing herself, but this is what she wanted. She wanted this molten heat and swelling pleasure. The rush of the orgasm came on suddenly. She arched her back as her body spasmed in ecstasy. She let out a loud moan, but it was still cut off but the dick still thrusting into her mouth but it soon stopped as hot, gooey seed erupted from the cock and down her throat. The cock in her pussy came too. She was completely filled with delicious cum. The cocks pulled out and she was left catching her breath. Cum and spit dripped and pooled onto the table under her. She was aware of voices. Barriss was saying something, but she couldn’t focus on what. Ahsoka let out a deep sigh of relief. She finally felt better. Her tension was finally undone. 

But then hands grabbed her. She was pulled off the table and onto the wanting hard dick of the first clone. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he cock slid up her. She was a bit dizzy, but she felt like she could have one more round. She wasn’t expecting for hands to grab her ass and for a second cock to press against her back hole. She realized too late what was happening. The second clone pushed his cock into her ass. She yelled in shock and pain. Barriss laughed. Ahsoka hadn’t even gotten her mind around having the two cocks in her when they began to fuck her. It was all sudden and brutal and excessive. She was dizzy as lust and heat consumed her thoughts. Her moans were incomprehensible as each slam of a cock sent her twisting and falling into a wild and primal pleasure. Her whole body was alight and her body seemed to move on its own. She was bucking along with the clones. She was riding them as much as they were fucking her. The growing pressure and unbelievable joy were making her dizzier and dizzier. She couldn’t tell up from down, but she did now she had to keep going. She had to keep these cocks thrusting into her. She had no shred of sense or restraint. She was giving them all of her. 

When the orgasm came, it was a crash into pure delight. It was more than Ahsoka could handle. She screamed in wild fervor, and soon both clones were coming as well. Their shouts joined hers as cum flooded into her ass and pussy. Her orgasm was intoxicating and blown her apart. Her body hummed with contentment. How were Jedi supposed to go without sex? Or at least go without it most of the time? She hadn’t even lasted a few days without a large cock in her, and she regretted none of it. Force. It felt so  _ good _ . All of it was amazing: the cocks filling her up and stretching her out, loads of cum pumped into her, and her own orgasms sparkling through her body. She didn’t-- no couldn’t go without this. 

She found herself on her back on the table staring up at the ceiling. Her body heaved in deep breaths. She closed her eyes. She could drift to sleep with how satisfied she felt, even on this cold and hard table. Then Barriss climbed up and laid down on top of her. Her face hovered right above Ahsoka’s. Ahsoka could feel Barriss’s breasts pressing against her own. She could feel the warm wet pussy on hers. Barriss leaned down and sucked on Ahsoka’s lips. “Wasn’t that good?” Barriss whispered. “This will feel good, too.” 

Ahsoka couldn’t even finish the thought ‘What would?’ A cock had slid into her pussy. Another slid between Ahsoka and Barriss’s face. It was hard and red. The veins bulging out. Barriss at once started to lick it’s the length as it slid back forth along Ahsoka’s face. The balls rubbed against her head. She hesitated but a moment and started to lick the cock too. The cock pounding her pussy suddenly pulled out and then Barriss started to rock. The cock had pulled out to fuck Barriss. 

“Fuck,” a clone said. “I can’t go without.” It must have been the clone who was left out. Ahsoka saw a hand grab Barriss’s short hair and pull her head over to the side where a large cock waited. Barriss eagerly opened up and the cock slid in. The cock on Ahsoka’s face continued to rub against it. In fact, it seemed like this clone was pushing his tip against her lips. She rolled her head back and opened up. The cock was instantly pushed into her mouth. The cock in her pussy suddenly returned. She again was getting fucked from two ends all the while Barriss was on top of her. Her body rocked and moved. Her breasts slid against Ahsoka’s. Barriss was giving a fast and messy blow job. Her spit dripped down onto Ahsoka’s exposed neck as she gave her own messy blow job. 

This was crazy. Her head spun. Her body bucked and thrashed. It was too much. It wasn’t enough. She wanted more as she fell deeper and deeper into chaotic pleasure. She embraced it. It was wild and feverish, an unending tangle of lusty pleasure. She threw herself completely into it. She devoted her whole being to this. Her mind, body, and soul even though she was struggling and choking down cock, she had to keep going until she came. She came with a loud moan around the cock in her throat. It was soon quieted by fresh hot cum pumped into her mouth. 

Her body shivered in the small after tremors of her main orgasm as the cocks were pulled away and Barriss rolled off. The two Jedi just laid side by side. Both of them were sweaty and dripping drool and cum, but both were completely satisfied. 


	10. Chapter 10

Ahsoka sucked down the large clone cock in slobbery and messy blow job. The service room deep in the ship’s belly was a constant host to many sexual encounters between herself, Barriss, and the three clones. All five of them were there now completely naked and fucking each other. It was a blend of orange, tan, and green skin and cocks and breasts and pussy and lips. She loved how much those cocks filled her up with warm cum. 

The clone orgasmed and shot off his load into her mouth. She gladly swallowed it down and smiled up at him. She looked over at the table where Barriss laid on her back getting hammered in her pussy by a clone. Ahsoka also wanted to take some cock inside of her. Shall they just do it on the floor, or . . . A thought came to her. She climbed up on the table and on top of Barriss. She lowered her pussy right over Barriss’s mouth, which needed no instructions to start licking at her folds. Luckily neither did one of the clones, who gave Ahsoka’s ass a hard slap. It wasn’t long before her cheeks were spread out and a dick was thrusting into her ass. Force, this all felt amazing. At some point, she had put her hand out and the third clone’s wet and sticky dick was in her hand. 

The group went hard and fast. Moans and slapping of bodies filled the air. Barriss, still being fucked by a clone, continued to lick at Ahsoka’s clit. It was all intoxicating and Ahsoka was losing all hold on reality. There was nothing but this one pleasure that completely burned through her and consumed every atom of her being. This was paradise. Ecstasy. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she let go of all rational thought. The ship could under attack and she wouldn’t know or possibly care. 

When they came it was a domino effect. First, it was the clone fucking Barriss followed by Barriss then the clone fucking Ahsoka’s ass. Ahsoka was next and lastly was the clone she was giving a handjob. Hot cum filled her ass and was pumped into her hand and streaked across her back and side. She could feel her own warm juices trickling out and Barriss still continued to lick them up. This simultaneous release brought a wave of relief across the room like a giant sigh. They all felt at ease and relaxed. 

“Commander your pussy is so good,” a clone said. Ahsoka wasn’t sure which one said or even to which of the two Jedi. 

“I agree,” a new voice said. “It is good.” 

Ahsoka’s heart slammed in her chest. She jumped off the table instantly looking at the door to see Anakin leaning against the side with his arms crossed across his chest. His face was mainly neutral, but there was a tightness to his mouth, a slight frown. 

“General!” the clones said as they each snapped to attention. 

Anakin absent-mindedly waved a hand at them. “At ease.” The clones only relaxed a fraction. There were all still tense. “Men, you’re dismissed,” he said. His blue eyes narrowed on Ahsoka. “Ahsoka and Barriss,” he said. His tone was colder. “Get dressed and report to my room immediately.” Then he turned on his heel and left leaving all five alone. 

It didn’t take long to slip back into her clothes. She had gotten used to dressing and undressing in a hurry. She and Barriss had barely spoken a word to each other. The only thing asked was from Barriss about if Ahsoka knew Anakin would be returning today. Ahsoka hadn’t known. How had she not known? She was Anakin’s padawan and . . . and . . . And what? What was she? His sex partner? Was that right word. Girlfriend didn’t seem right either. Sexual apprentice? Perhaps.

Barriss and Ahsoka soon found themselves at Anakin’s door. Ahsoka’s heart was tight and speeding. What was Anakin going to say and do? He had seen them, all five of them. She had been . . . unfaithful. Ahsoka took a deep breath as she pressed the door panel button and walked inside. Anakin and Luminara were both waiting inside. The room was cramped with all four of them there. Anakin wore a frown on his face. He looked disgusted. 

“On your knees,” he growled. A shiver ran through Ahsoka as she immediately knelt down with Barriss beside her. “You two little  _ sluts _ ,” he continued. “I leave for a few days and come to find you two get fucked by three clones!” Ahsoka’s cheeks burned red in guilt and shame. “I knew you two loved cock but didn’t think you would just suck down any cock thrown in your face.” Ahsoka looked at the ground unable to meet her master’s gaze. 

“Anakin,” Luminara said softly. 

“You will address me as master,” he hissed at her. 

“Forgive me, Master,” she said. “But both Barriss and Ahsoka are young. They have yet to master their impulses.” 

“Are you defending them, Luminara?” There was a dangerous edge to Anakin’s voice. An underlying current of danger. 

“I . . . Of course, not, Master.”

“Good, because these two need to be taught a lesson. Get out of those clothes,” he barked. “All three of you.” He also started to undress. Ahsoka couldn’t stop the low burning that was growing inside her in anticipation. She knew she was in trouble, but to have Master fuck her again, to have his cock inside of her, she was excited. She had fucked three clones, but they still did not compare to Anakin. “Luminara, help me,” he said. 

Now Ahsoka did look up. Master was handing some rope to Luminara, and a sinking cold feeling grew inside of Ahsoka as Anakin approached her with the rope, and Luminara approached Barriss. The two padawans were bound with their hands behind their backs and legs together. They were both in a kneeling position on the floor. Ahsoka could barely move. The only thing she could probably do is fall over, but that was about it. Meanwhile, Anakin had pulled his mattress off his bunk and on to the floor where Luminara now lay on her back with her legs open wide. Her shaved pussy was already wet and glistening. 

Anakin was now naked and standing over Luminara. His cock, Force Ahsoka had forgotten had huge it was, stood hard and tall. He sank down to his knees, grabbed Luminara’s hips, and thrusted his cock into her in one smooth fast motion. Luminara moaned loudly. It didn’t take him long to work up a fast and steady pace. Their bodies clapped together and she gasped and moaned and praised him. “I love your cock so much,” she would say. Or, “Yes! Fuck me harder!” Ahsoka tried to look away. She looked at the ceiling, at the floor, even at Barriss, but no matter what her eyes kept being pulled back to the couple. She couldn’t help but watch that large cock slide in and out of Luminara. Her body couldn’t help but react. Her pussy clenched as heat grew deep and low inside of her. She could feel herself getting wet. She was getting horny, real horny. But with her hands tied behind her back, she couldn’t touch herself, but she could use the Force. She reached out for it and then focused it down to her clit and--

She gasped as she felt a tightening around her neck. “Don’t you dare,” Anakin growled at her. He was looking over his shoulder at her. His eyes had a gold glint to them. He hadn’t stopped his vigorous fucking. “You don’t get to touch yourself even with the Force. You don’t get to come until I say you can.” Then he turned away and continued to fuck Luminara senseless. The tightness around her throat didn’t ease up until she completely released her hold on the Force. It was torture to watch Luminara orgasm with a loud shout and moan and to watch her get stuffed with Master’s cum. And then Anakin just flipped her over onto her knees with her ass in the air and started fucking her again and again. Ahsoka’s own pussy was burning in desire. Her inner walls kept clenching and yearning for Anakin’s dick. Fuck. It wasn’t fair. 

* * *

The two Jedi and their padawans were in the briefing room off the bridge. They were alone as the room was sealed off. They stood around a large holotable that projected blue holograms of Master Windu and Master Kenobi. Ahsoka stood straight and tall and tried to look attentive, but her attention was split due to Anakin’s continuing punishment. He had made her a special thong made from thin wires, and right on her clit sat a small but powerful vibrator. The small battery pack sat on her hips. There was a switch to control the intensity, but Ahsoka didn’t know where it was. Only Anakin seemed to know and he used the Force to change it freely. Right now it was up high and it silently buzzed against her folds. She was hot and wet and it was a struggle to squirm.

She had been wearing the thong for a day now. She wasn’t allowed to take it off even when she slept, so she was constantly plagued with her pussy being stimulated. And Anakin had made it perfectly clear she wasn’t to touch herself. She had tried. When she was alone in her bunk and she thought he was asleep. But again she felt that tightening around her throat and Anakin’s voice in her head through the Force hissing at her not touch herself. So she was forced to be horny and bothered and not allowed to release. 

The meeting continued and luckily Anakin and Luminara were doing all the talking about their mission and Ahsoka didn’t have anything to add. The meeting felt like it dragged on forever. Occasionally she would eye Barriss to see how she was doing. She was going through the same punishment, but she gave off a look of a calm padawan. Ahsoka was impressed and also a bit jealous and wondered what was really going on. It had all been Barriss’s idea to get the clones to fuck them. Ahsoka had held out until then. She might have lasted until Master came back if it wasn’t for Barriss. Barriss had to be going crazy she wasn’t allowed to fuck or even come. 

When the hologram finally went off, Ahsoka sighed in relief. Anakin gave Luminara’s ass a slap. She jumped and giggled. He walked behind her and pushed her up on the table. He pushed her skirt up, pulled out his cock, and started to fuck her. The vibrator’s setting changed even higher. It buzzed against Ahsoka’s clit stronger. A mix of a moan and a whine slipped out of her lips. Her toes curled in her boots. 

* * *

It was the next morning when Ahsoka felt like she couldn’t take it any longer. She found Anakin in a hallway. She grabbed his tunic and pulled him into a small storage closet. “Was is this about, Snips?” he asked. But she didn’t bother with words. She was on her knees pushing his tunics aside to get at his pants. “Thirsty?” he laughed. She soon had fished his cock and was licking along its length. It quickly grew hard and then she really started to service it. It had been a long time since she had tasted his cock and it was so good. She sucked him down with impatient greed and a lack of self-control. The thick cock slid back and forth through her mouth and into her throat. Drool dripped down her chin as her hunger for Anakin’s cock pushed her on. There was nothing graceful about her movements. It was just a sloppy blowjob, but one she found herself all too eager and willing to give. 

Anakin didn’t move. He just smiled down at her as he watched with half-lidded eyes. How had she ever thought that clone cock was as good as this? Her master’s cock was divine, and she was devoting everything in her to worshiping it. She choked him down and throated him deeply that she choked on his cock. By each time she gagged it was really her singing her praises. She bobbed her head and worked up and down his cock until she was taking in his full length. Only when he came did he finally move. He thrust his cock down her throat and shot off a big load of hot salty cum. She eagerly drank it all down and enjoyed each drop. 

He looked completely smug as he pulled out of her. Drool and cum dripped down her chin and on to her clothes. “That was good,” he said as he stuffed his cock back into his pants. She opened her mouth, but then he turned and left. Her body was burning in need and lust. She had hoped this stunt would end her punishment, but it hadn’t. When would this end? When would she finally be fucked again by her master?


	11. Chapter 11

Vader fingers dug into Barriss’s hips. His thrusted his own hips in a slow and steady fashion as he fucked her. He preferred to go fast and hard, to fuck the brains out of his little slaves, but not this time. Oh no. He was going slow. It was just enough to keep him aroused and stroke his fire, but he knew it was not enough for Barriss. She wiggled under his grip. She wanted to buck against him. She wanted to pound her ass so his cock would go in deep and fast. The walls of her pussy kept clenching as his dick as they begged for more. She simply wasn’t getting off by this. 

That was the point. This wasn’t supposed to feel good for her. This was her punishment. She still wasn’t allowed to come, and she wouldn’t be now, but he would. It would take him a bit, but soon he would come and pump load after load into her wet and unsatisfied pussy. He couldn’t help but smile as he felt her frustration in the Force. “Keep this in mind next time you got hot and bothered,” he grunted. 

“Yes, master,” she whimpered. “You have the best cock. I am so sorry. Please forgive me! Please, master!” He knew what she was really saying. ‘ _ Please fuck me _ .’ She hadn’t quite learned her lesson yet. 

“It’s not only the best cock you’ve ever had, but it’s the only cock you’re going to have unless  _ I _ say otherwise. Remember that next we’re apart and you decide to stick something up your cunt.” 

“Yes-- yes, master.” 

He dragged out his fucking a bit more. He wasn’t even sure how much time had passed. Five minutes? Ten? It didn’t matter. Barriss wasn’t getting off, but he was. He finally ejaculated with a grunt and quick thrust, the quickest and hardest he had been during the whole thing. Barriss gasped. Her ass wiggled, but he kept his grip on her hips and made sure her ass was pressed hard against him as shot after shot of his warm load filled her up. When he pulled out he smiled as his white cum oozed out of her folds. He gave her slap a hard slap as he picked up her skirt and cleaned his wet dick off. Then he dressed in his own robes and left. 

He didn’t go far. Just a few doors down to his own room. He smiled as his door slid shut and he looked at a completely naked Luminara on his bunk. She spread her legs out wide showing off her green-skinned pussy. “I figured after your little appetizer, you would want something that would truly appease your appetite. I know it can be a bit insatiable.” He was already stripping out of his robes. She was right. His sex drive was insatiable. Not that he was complaining. He was fully enjoying these beautiful ladies being completely addicted to him and his cock. His cock that was already rock hard. Luminara scooted to the edge of the bed, but her legs were still out wide. He didn’t waste time with any foreplay. He himself had just had plenty of that. Plus it looks like she had been touching herself while he was gone. Her folds were already wet, so he grabbed her hips and pushed his cock into her. She bit her lip and moaned as he fully sheathed himself inside of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and squeezed tightly as to bring him deeper into her. 

He took a quick moment to enjoy the feel of her tightly squeezing him before he started to pound away. He could feel his big balls sway with his thrusts. She grabbed his shoulders and her fingers dug into his skin most likely leaving red trails there. Her eyes rolled back into her head. He watched as her breasts bounced. It was a shame he didn’t have any girls with big tits yet. The three girls he did have were all very nice, but he wouldn’t mind a new one with a pair of big boobs. But for now, he decided to focus on Luminara who was completely losing herself. Gone was the serene Jedi master. Now she was nothing more than some sex addled slut. Her green face was completely flushed. Her eyes kept rolling back. Her moans were getting louder. She was losing all shame, and Vader could only smile and fuck her harder until he finally came. His orgasm caused her to go off. He held her tightly as she thrashed and screamed, which only milked his dick more. He filled her completely up. Only after she calmed down did he pull out. Like Barriss he watched as he cum came out of her folds. 

He pushed her aside and crawled onto his bunk and laid face up. He folded his arms behind his head. Luminara needed no other instructions. She started to lick and service his cock to clean up all the juices still sticking to his shaft. He couldn’t help but compare Luminara to Ahsoka, who had earlier that day given him a very nice blow job. The two were both novices, but they were both different. There was a desperation to Ahsoka. She threw all caution to the wind. She was needy and fast and sloppy. Luminara was more reserved. She was slower and more methodical. Perhaps he should have Barriss suck his cock down too. He enjoyed both ladies. It would be boring if they were all the same. 

He closed his eyes as Luminara’s tongue rolled around his tip. Her hands worked up and down his slick and throbbing dick. His thoughts soon drifted away from the Jedi and the war. He thought of Padme. His beautiful amazing Padme. His heart ached thinking about her. She was alive. She was out there. All he had to do was jump in a ship and fly to her. He couldn’t wait to hold her. To smell her. To taste her lips and feel the warmth of her body against his. He sighed. As much as he wanted to do that, he couldn’t. It would alert the Jedi Council and Sidious, and his plans for the future were too important. For now, he would have to be patient and wait, but hopefully, soon they would be together. Soon it would be her sucking down his cock. Soon it would be her pussy he was stuffing full of his seed hopefully impregnating her with their child. With Luke. He could just see her big brown eyes looking up at him as she took his cock into her mouth. He would run his hand through her silky hair to gently coax her to take in more until she had the full length of him in her. Thinking of his wife made him cum. He heard Luminara gag and sputter. He opened her eyes to see her chin dripping in spit and cum. He only smiled and recline his head back. 

Luminara wasn’t done with him. She crawled on top of him and position herself right above him. She lowered herself down onto his cock, which of course was eager and willing to become hard again. She placed her hands on his abdomen for support as she started bounce her ass and fuck herself. “I’ve been thinking,” she said. Her words were uneven and choppy as she huffed with her movements. “About all that you’ve told me.” He hadn’t mentioned everything to her but had told her a good amount about the future to come. The future he wanted to prevent and instead claim as his own. “I think you should work on the clones next. Go to Kamino. I’m sure Shaak Ti could provide some help with--” She paused, gave him a devilish smile then licked her lips. “-- with the right motivation of course.” He couldn’t help but smile at the idea of conquering a member of the council. 

“Shaak is only in charge of overseeing the training of the clones,” he said. “And the Kamionans are in league with Sidious. We need a way to change the order that causes them to turn on the Jedi.” Or at least alter it. Some Jedi could be gunned down. He looked at Luminara riding his cock. Some should be saved. Luminara gasped and arched her back as her orgasm claimed her. Vader frowned. He hadn’t come yet. He sat up and pushed her down onto the bed as he crawled on top of her and started to fuck her hard and fast. It didn’t take much for him to come with a loud moan. “I’m tired,” he said as he laid back down. It was a dismissal. He was done with her, for now. “I’ll think about what you said. It is a good idea.” 

She smiled as she slipped off the bed and collected her clothing. She got dressed and left the room. He was alone. He didn’t always spend his nights alone. He did enjoy a nice naked warm body curled up beside him, but tonight he wanted to be alone. One, his mind kept going back to Padme. She was the one he wanted to be curled up beside him so he could plant soft kisses all over her and bask in her love. She did love him, right? He loved her. He loved her so much. He had tried to bring her back to life in his old life. She wasn’t just another pussy to fuck. She was Padme. His wife. The love of his life. The future mother of his child. No wait--  _ children _ . They could have children. It could be more than just Luke. And then there was Luke . . . Luke would grow as a prince and heir to Vader’s empire. He fell asleep imagining his new future as an emperor with Padme as his empress and Luke at his side. 

These thoughts led to dreams. He saw Padme holding a baby. It looked like Luke with blonde hair and blue eyes. He turned and saw Ahsoka with a huge round stomach she was rubbing gently. She smiled warmly at him. Was she pregnant with  _ his  _ child? Then he noticed standing behind her was Luminara and Barriss. Both were heavy with child as well. Had he impregnated them all? He turned around, but Padme and Luke were gone. Instead, he saw Shaak Ti, Aayla Secura, and Depa Billaba all with big round bellies. 

“You are the Chosen One,” a voice whispered in his ear. It sounded familiar. It was feminine . . . but he couldn’t quite place who it was. “You brought balance to the Force. The next generation of Force users are strong and powerful. They aren’t corrupted by the lies of the Jedi nor jaded by the Sith. They are balanced and are sired by  _ you _ . You will bring balance to the Force.”

* * *

Vader stood as he watched the clones load a medical hover stretcher onto a Republic shuttle. It was a shame one of his clones had their biochip go awry. At least this time it hadn’t ended in the death of a Jedi. Vader had been able to suppress the poor clone before it happened. The clone was one Vader didn’t know. It didn’t take much, nothing more than a nudge in the Force, to disrupt the chip. He had subdued the clone before he could do any damage. Now Vader was escorting the clone to Kamino for a medical inspection. He would be leaving the three girls behind. All three stood quietly. 

“This will be a test for you two padawans,” Vader said. His voice hard. “Your punishment still stands. But since you misbehaved last time I was away, I think it only prudent I test your resolve when I’m gone. Succeed, and you will be well rewarded.” Using the Force, he pressed against Ahsoka and Barriss’s pussy. Both of their faces flushed red and they squirmed. “Defy my orders,” he growled, “and my punishment will be ten times harsher.” Luminara smiled. He wondered if she was getting off on this. Ahsoka and Barriss both looked at the ground. 

“Yes, master,” they said. 

“Good,” he said. He nodded at Luminara. She would be in charge of the two girls and making sure they did follow his orders. Then he turned away and entered the shuttle. His thoughts during the flight were on Kamino. It was important he was able to seduce Shaak. She would be key in changing the clones’ coding. Would he have to seduce a few Kaminoans? Force, he hoped not. They had little appeal to him, but if he had to . . . He would. He could sacrifice a bit of dignity and fuck some aliens. He wondered what their blue pussies would be like. Would they be easy to break? They didn’t use the Force, but they were strong-minded and definitely on the logical side of things. Breaking them might take work, but it was a task Vader was willing to devote himself to. He had to get clones’ in his hands. 


	12. Chapter 12

Vader walked through the halls of Tipoca City. It still felt familiar to him, though the last he had been here was during the Clone Wars of his original time. Clones walked by at a relaxed pace, some with helmets, some without. All their faces were the same though their hair cuts and beards varied and a few had tattoos. So desperate to be different from the millions of identical brothers. Vader couldn’t help but wonder if perhaps they all had identical cocks too. They probably did. He passed very few Kaminoans as the clones outnumbered them significantly. The few he did see mostly ignored him though perhaps two nodded at him respectfully. These dirty little rats had no loyalty to the Republic. From the very beginning, they were aligned with Sidious. He was going to have to do something about that. The clones had to be his tool, one under his control. 

He had made it to the private guest quarters of the city. His room wasn’t far, but he didn’t go there. Instead, he made his way to Shaak Ti’s room. They had met earlier in the day when he first arrived. The meeting was formal as Vader discussed his concerns about one of his men’s mental condition knowing all too well it was causing silent alarm bells to ring in the cloners’ minds. The poor trooper was carted off to be examined, and Shaak excused herself to her work overseeing the clone production. Luckily, Vader was patient and a long walk around the city had kept him busy, but now he was ready. He couldn’t linger here too much longer. The Jedi Council would soon demand he leave for another battlefront. He had to make Shaak his and get his plan moving on the clone issue before any of that happened. 

He stood at her door and debated on knocking or not. Would she let him in? What excuse could he use to get inside? But as he did so he felt something, sensed it in the Force. There was more than one life form in there. In fact, there were four of them. Shaak’s presence in the Force was unmistakable. It was sickeningly bright as a Jedi, but the others were dull, plain, and very very similar.  _ Clones _ . What was Shaak Ti doing with three clones in her room? A wicked smile spread across his face as he recalled catching two naughty padawans getting fucked by clones. Was Shaak just as naughty? A Jedi he hadn’t even corrupted yet was already a dirty slut? He shouldn’t be that surprised. 

It didn’t take much to use the Force to unlock the door from the other side. The door slid open quietly and he stepped in. At once, he heard the distinct sounds of fucking: bodies slapping together, moans, grunts, and panting. Oh, this was going to be far too easy. He quietly snuck down the hallway and cautiously peered into the bedroom. It was just as he had guessed. Shaak was getting hammered by three clones. She was sandwiched between clones as one fucked her up the pussy and another one up her ass. The third clone stood above them with his dick pumping down the Jedi’s throat. Vader’s flesh hand fished into his pants and he started to rub his cock. 

He watched as the clone fucking Shaak’s mouth came first. The Jedi had a hard time drinking it down and streams of white cum and spit trailed out of her mouth and onto her chest and down her boobs. It didn’t take long for her to squeeze her eyes shut, throw her head back, and let out a loud moan as she came. The two other clones didn’t stop fucking her until they both came a short while later. They sat there for a moment with their panting and sweaty bodies leaning against each other. Eventually, the two clones on the floor slowly stood up with their glistening soft cocks. Shaak laid down on the ground and stretched showing off her body. It was sweaty as well as splashed with cum. Her hand grabbed one of her big breasts then slid down her stomach and down between her legs. Her fingers slid into her pussy that was still leaking cum. She arched her back while she rubbed herself showing off her body. Vader leaned against the door jamb and crossed his arms and waited for the moment he would be recognized. It didn’t take long for a clone to catch him out of the corner of his eye. He jumped and soon all eyes were on Vader.

“Skywalker!” Shaak gasped sitting up and trying to hide her bare body with her arms and hands. 

He looked up at the clones who looked horrified and guilty. “Out,” he ordered with a sharp jerk of his head towards the door. They shuffled out immediately without even glancing back at Shaak. He waited until he heard the door locking before he straightened up. Shaak had stood up and collected a blanket to wrap around herself. “Now you going to tell me what was going on here?” Vader asked as he straightened up and entered the room. “Or must I guess?” Silence, though she did glare at him with teal eyes as sharp as knives. “No? Because here’s my guess.” He was now standing directly in front of her. He grabbed the blanket and gently pulled on it. “I think you were being a little naughty, Master TI.” She pulled on the blanket to make sure it stayed on tight around here. “Oh, no need to be so hostile.” He leaned in closer. “In fact, I like being a little naughty too. I don’t see why this can’t be beneficial to us both. Surely you must be getting tired of the same cock?” 

The locked gazes for a long moment before her eyes darted up and down his body. If she had an eyebrow, she would have tilted it as she pondered his proposal. 

“Perhaps,” he said, “You would like to sample what I’ve got?” His hand let go of the blanket, circled around her head, and pulled her close as his other arm wrapped around her waist. He pressed his lips against her own. He sucked and pulled on her lips and after only a few seconds she opened for him. She had big delicious lips that were delightful to suck and gently on. Her tongue inserted his mouth as he entered her mouth. She was warm and velvety and sublime. His lips slipped off hers and traveled to her neck, which laid bare for him to kiss and suck as he pleased. His hand on her waist ventured down to her big fat ass and gave it squeeze. She moaned. It was hot and heady. No doubt her pussy was dripping wet. He moved his lips back to hers.

“Well?” he purred in a low sultry voice. “Shall we go a bit . . . further?” 

“Yes-- yes,” she stuttered. He smiled as he pulled off the blanket. Though he already had gotten a good look at her body, he took the time to step back and really marvel at it. Her skin was a lovely orange color similar to Ahsoka’s but not as red. Her body was toned and flawless with beautiful boobs and a large ass. He could feel his cock tigthening in his pants. He took his time to unclothe turning it into a bit of a tease. The last thing he had left on was his pants, and she was looking at the growing bulge there. He grabbed the waistline with both hands and slowly turned them down. His cock jumped out and she made a tiny gasp. He kicked his pants off and just stood there letting his cock stand up. She hadn’t taken her eyes off of it. 

“Do you like it?” he asked. 

Her eyes finally came up to meet his as a sultry smile grew upon those white lips. “Yes,” she said. She sashayed over with her hips moving from side to side. She completely closed the distance between them with one hand going on his chest and the other straight to his cock. “I knew you were big, Skywalker. I just didn’t know you’re packing this much behind your robes.” 

“If did you know, would you have approached me for some fun?” 

“I usually try to avoid mixing coworkers and fun.” 

“Does that mean you have?” 

“On very rare occasions. Generally, I like the non-Jedi type.”

“Like clones?” 

She shrugged. Her hand was going up and down his cock. 

“It’s what I’ve got to work with besides the few bounty hunters.” 

“None of the cloners?” 

She laughed. “Oh no. Have you seen their cocks? They’re long and thin just like the rest of their bodies with tiny little balls. And they have so little passion. If they can, they would prefer to jizz in a cup and have their woman artificially impregnated.”

His hands grabbed at her big boobs and gave them a squeeze. She let out a small gasp but leaned into his touch. “Well,” he said in a low voice. “Good thing I’m the complete opposite of that.”

“Ohh?” 

“Yes. I’ve got a big fat cock with big balls and lots of passion.” 

She gave his cock a squeeze and he jumped. 

“That better be a promise, Skywalker,” she growled playfully. 

He grabbed her by the shoulders and started pushing her back and leading her towards her bed. It had gone unused with the clones as it wouldn’t fit the four of them, but it would fit two just fine. Her legs hit the side and she toppled over. She laughed as she spread her legs out wide showing off her wet pussy. 

“You’re already so wet,” he said. “Let’s skip the foreplay shall we?” 

“Are you hard enough?” 

He raised an eyebrow. “Is that a challenge?” 

She arched her back and boobs did a small bounce. “I’m up for a good challenge if you’re able to offer one. The clones have big cocks too, but they have no knowledge or experience. I have to teach them, but they eventually learn to be perfect little fuckers. I do hope you have some . . . more experience than a clone.” 

He pushed his body between her legs and let the tip of his cock settled right on her clit. He grabbed her legs her knees than slid his hands down her thighs. “Oh, Master Ti,” he murmured. “I’m about to fuck your brains out. This will be the best fuck you’ve ever had.”

“So proud,  _ Knight  _ Skywalker. A trait a Jedi shouldn’t have.” 

For a second, his lost his focus. His mask slipped and his eyes turned gold. Had she noticed? He didn’t even give her time to respond as he gripped her hips tight and slammed his cock all the way in her with one mighty pushed. Her back arched off the bed and her head rolled back. She let out a loud gasp mixed with a shout. He didn’t let up, didn’t give her time to adjust, he just started fucking her with hard and fast thrusts. He had debated about playing with her a bit, perhaps giving her a gentle orgasm before took control. But he was going to show her he wasn’t just some mere knight, some boy. Oh, no, he was going to prove her wrong.

“Sky- Skywalker,” she gasped between her frantic pants and gasps. 

“Well, master? How is it?” he asked as he kept going with deep, merciless thrusts. Her mouth moved, but only bumbling sounds came out. Her chest bounce as he continued his harsh rhythm and pounded his big cock into her. He threw himself into each thurst. Deeper. Faster. Harder until he was balls deep. He hammered forward in greedy motions completely uncaring for how well she was handling. Her hands had tightened and grabbed the sheets as she writhed around trying to sort out her thoughts with the unbelievable pleasure she was feeling. 

She felt good. It wasn’t the tight pussy of Ahsoka or Barriss, in fact, it was quite loose, but it was still good. He let himself fully enjoy this heated pleasure and depravity. He was fucking Shaak Ti, a member of the council. No doubt nothing more than a bitch who originally didn’t trust him, didn’t want him on the council, had denied him the title of master. It was a shame that the only other female was Stass Allie, because he wouldn’t mind fucking them all. He would shove his thick fat cock into each them and smile as they all squirmed under him like Shaak Ti was. She moved like a seedy Hutt whore. The grace and poise of a Jedi was forgotten as she screamed and gasped barely able to control herself. 

She came first, which wasn’t surprising to Vader. She screamed loudly as her body writhed violently unable to sort itself out. He kept going throughout, never letting his pace falter. If anything, he kept going faster and harder. Her body had calmed down but he could tell she was still on the that blissful orgasmic high, but he watched it slowly wore off and she realized he was still going. Her face twisted in confusion, and her mouth opened, but instead of words she just moaned. “Nnnggghh.” The pleasure was quickly building back up in her. 

He couldn’t help but smile as Shaak rolled her hips in rhythm with his and as her eyes rolled back into her head and sharp gasps escaped her lips. He was loving this and wondered why he hadn’t done this before. This was fantastic and exciting and it felt so good. It was so fucking amazing to see a famed Jedi master loosing her mind to his cock. If he could claim her, he could claim them all, and he planned on it. He fuck the galaxy if needed. Stuff his cock right until the black hole in the center and let his cum become the new stars. Not only was this slutty Jedi his, everything would be his. 

He came with a hard slam and a grunt. His hands were tight on her hips to make sure he was in balls-deep the entire time his cock pumped jet after jet of warm gooey cum into her. Shaak had lost it. She was screaming and writhing again as a second orgasm hit her. He stayed inside for a long moment marveling at her trembling body and the feel of her hot and ruined pussy wrapped around his cock. He slowly pulled out and watched as his own cum leaked out of her orange folds. 

“Does a clone fuck like that?” Vader asked. 

She looked up at him. Her chest heaved with deep breaths. “No-- no,” she said breathlessly. 

“I would hope no as this is what an experienced man can do.” 

“How-- how much experience have you had?” 

“Oh? Another challenge? To see who has fucked the most? How many clones have you fucked, master?”

“I meant,” she said between her pants, “that your cock was amazing. If that was the result of experience, you must have fucked a lot.” 

He gave a short laugh. “You would believe I’ve only ever fucked four women before you?”

“ _ Four _ ?” 

He didn’t list them, but nodded. In his old life he had only slept with Padme. Now that list had expanded to include Ahsoka, Barriss, Luminara, and now Shaak. 

“It comes naturally to me.”

“I-- I see.” 

“My balls aren’t empty yet,” he said. Her eyes flicked down to his cock, which was half-hard. He leaned over and grabbed her sides. He leaned over so his face was above hers. “I’m going to fuck you up that big fat ass of yours.” He only waited long enough to see her eyes widen and her lips part with a gasp, before he spun her over so she was ace down ass up. He gave her ass a hard slap and greatly enjoyed the sound and the sight of jiggling ass. It was big and juicy, far bigger than any of the others. Shaak had a delightful curvy body.

He slapped it again before he parted her cheeks. His cock was now hard again and ready for another round. He pressed his tip against her little pucker hole and waited. He said nothing, did nothing, just paused. She trembled under his touch and the longer he waited the more she shook with anticipation and desire. How long would she last? It was about ten seconds longer before she just ever so slightly pushed her ass towards him. Not hard enough for him to penetrate her, but enough to give the sign to go ahead. 

So he did so, with much joy as she shouted with joy. He came as fast and hard as he had her pussy. The slapping sounds of their bodies were loud this time as he slammed against her fat ass. He enjoyed feeling his big fat balls swaying underneath him with each violent and greedy push forward. He decided to push himself to the limits as he stuffed her with his cock. He decided to let go of that steal grip he had on himself. Let himself up to the Force. He gasped as a warm molten heat ran through him and his pleasure multiplied. With the Force he could feel so much more. With the Force, he could enter her mind. 

Despite being a master of the council, Shaak’s mind was far easier to penetrate than Luminara’s. She was in fact the easiest mind he had gone into. Did she want this? Her desires didn’t matter. All that mattered was his, and she would be his just like the other three. His dark oily presence slithered through her mind like a tentacly dick. It fucked her thoughts. Let her reason and self control go weak and silent as he strummed on her lust and desire. All too quickly was her mind a burning fire of uncontrolled burning ecstasy. Ecstasy of him. He was the one why she felt this. He would give her more. He felt her grip on herself slow fade away as greed and desperation won out as she got not only fucked up her ass but also in her mind as well. Her tight hole sucked around his dick so perfectly. Back and forth he hammered on as Shaak lost all control of herself. In this moment she was nothing more than a withering and screaming fuck toy. A toy he would use endless and without remorse or hesitation. A toy he would fill up with cum until her stomach was full and round with his child. She would be one of the new mothers of the future generation of Force users. 

“You’re mine,” he growled. 

“Yes!” she replied all too happily and eagerly. 

“You’re going to swear yourself to me.”

“Yes! Fuck, yes I will!” 

“You’re going to be my little slut, aren’t you?”

“Yes I will! I will be your slut whenever you want!” 

He slapped her ass as he continued his vicious thrusting. 

“Now swear it.  _ Tu aras manosi. _ ” The phrase was not only said out loud but also through the Force. 

“ _ Nu sua mansoi _ .” Her reply vibrated in the Force as well. This oath would be engraved upon her very soul. 

“ _ Ikuny ir vele _ ,” he continued.

“ _ Ikuny ir vele. _ ”

“ _ Dekmoet. _ ”

“ _ Demoet. _ ”

Vader felt as the connection snapped into place. There was now a bond between them in the Force. A bond that made him the master. He was in control of her. She was his body and soul. No longer needing to hold back, he unleashed himself in the Force knowing no other Jedi where on the planet much less near it. He knew his eyes were gold and ringed with red, and it was a shame Shaak couldn’t see it especially he whipped his dick out of her ass and shoved into her pussy. He only had to do two more thrusts before he came inside of her again. He wanted to make sure he was getting as much of his cum as he could in her womb. 

He gave her ass another slap before he rolled her over to her back. She laid there limp and panting. Her eyes were glazed over. “Oh, you can’t be done already,” he said. She blinked and the focus returned. She slowly looked at him. He slowly smiled as he rubbed his cock with his flesh hand getting it hard again. He still had the rest of the night to work his newest girl in.


	13. Chapter 13

Shaak let out a long muffled moan as Vader rubbed one of her lekkus with his flesh hand. His thumb rubbed deep circles and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her face, though already orange, was flushed. She had fallen quickly and was now consumed by an insatiable lust becoming a perfect slut. Vader slid his dick between her tits which were pushed together with the Force so her boobs wrapped around him nicely. Her head was bent down to suck his tip as it came up. He was moving at a slow pace, enjoying the view of the Jedi Master completely broken, slobbering all over his cock, with her pussy leaking the cum he had just pumped into her minutes ago. 

“M-- master,” she muttered.

He squeezed her lekku tighter. She squeezed her eyes shut and moaned again.

“Look how far you’ve fallen, Master Ti,” he said in a husky voice. “Completely cock addled.”

“I am,” she said after popping her mouth off his tip. 

He gave her lekku another hard squeeze. She gasped and moaned as her eyes rolled back. “Nngghhh!” 

“I’m not even touching your pussy and look at you, completely weak under my touch, mewing like a loth kitten.” 

“Yes, master,” she said breathlessly. “Your touch is intoxicating. I just-- ahhhh!” 

She squirmed and writhed as her orgasm hit. Vader only smiled as he watched her spasm. Her eyes were fully in her skull, her mouth open with loud screams coming out, and all the while he kept fucking her tits. She had just started to come down from her high when he came. His cum streaked across her face and chest leaving white stripes to make her face and chest match her montrails and lekku. He sighed contently and pulled his cock away. She slumped to the floor, her body heaving with deep breaths. He walked across the room, picked up a towel, and started to clean himself off. 

“Are we done?” Shaak said as she held herself up on shaky arms. 

“My transport leaves soon,” he said.

Her lips trembled as her face fell. She crawled over to him on all fours. “Please, master,” she pleaded. “Fuck me one more time. Fill my pussy up.” 

Her eyes were big and round as she looked up at him like a begging dog. She sat up on her knees and her hands slid up his thigh to his cock. She grabbed it with both hands and shoved it into her mouth. She started sucking and rolling her tongue around his with his hands slid up and down his cock. It wasn’t long before her head was bobbing back forth as she sucked more of him down. He smiled. How could he not as such a sight seeing Shaak service his cock so desperately and willingly. His hands snapped out and grabbed both of her lekku. At once her body went limp and jolted back as her eyes rolled back and she let out a loud moan. He threw her to the ground and wasted no time in climbing on top of her. 

“Ye-- yes,” she stuttered as she spread her legs out wide and gave him plenty of room to position himself. He gave no warning as his hands grabbed her thick hips and he pushed his cock into her dripping hot pussy.”Fuck! Master! I love your cock!” At once he was moving with a reckless and relentless speed. This needed to be a quick fuck, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t enjoying watching her boobs bounce with each hard thrust and how she arched her back and moaned. Her eyes crossed as she descended into fiery passionate desire and was no longer able to form words, just moans and gasps.

Shaak Ti, Master Jedi of the Jedi Council, was his, completely his. She was filled with such joy he could feel it humming in the Force around him. She was in pure ecstasy when he fucked her, a state that only he could provide her. A vicious intensity was building inside of him as he continued to pound fast and hard. Sweat dripped down his back as he gave his all to pumping his thick cock into her. Her pussy wrapped around him nicely, though it wasn’t as tight as he would like it. But it was still good as he pulled almost all the way out only to slam himself all the way in. His heavy balls rocked back and forth with his brutal slams. 

There was nothing soft about this, and why should he be? Shaak was his, body and soul, and he would was going to enjoy her as much as he could and whatever he wanted. He overwhelmed not only her body but her mind as well. With the Force, he reached into her mind and fucked that too. He stroked her lust and desires until that was all her mind was. The calm and peace of the Jedi was long gone, and the moment he pulled out, she would be left wanting for more. Never would she get such euphoria from anywhere or anyone else. Only through him would she feel this good, and she eagerly accepted this. Her body bucked and rolled with him as her legs wrapped around his waist in an attempt to pull him closer. She was now a depraved cock slut and a perfect whore to constantly pump full of his cum as eventually his seed would take and she would become round and swollen with his child. It would be one of the first of the new era he would father. 

Vader didn’t care whether she was ready or not, he let himself go and cam into her. His body jerked harshly as load after load came out of his cock filled her womb up. She soon followed him as she peaked as well. She bucked and squirmed as her orgasm took her. Her inner walls squeezed on his cock and milked more hot cum out of him until he was finally out. He pulled out and watched as his white seed dripped out of her. It would be a good image to end things on. He stood up and picked his towel again. He started to wipe himself down in earnest. He had only a short time before his ship was to leave. 

Shaak laid on the floor panting. Her legs were still spread out showing off her oozing pussy and sweaty body. He felt a slight flick in his cock as he thought of fucking her again, but he turned away from that beautiful sight and pulled on his clothes. “I look forward to hearing your reports,” he said with his back to her as he fixed his tunics. He turned back around to her. She still laid on the floor, but now one of his hands was between her legs stroking her clit and spreading cum across it.

“Yes, master,” she said with a devilish smile. 

He got down to one knee. One hand tightly grabbed her face as he started to kiss while the other, his flesh hand, dove itself into her wet cunt. She gasped, but he pressed harder against her lips. He sucked, pulled, and then bit on them as his fingers slammed into her hard and fast. 

“You’re mine,” he growled into her mouth. 

“Yes! I am yours!”

“Do not forget that. You have a job to do. I expect results. I give very good rewards to those who please me, but I also give harsh punishment to those who don’t. Do not forget that, slut.” 

“I-- I won’t,” she said. 

He withdrew his hand and stood up. He didn’t want to let her know how important her role was. Getting control of the clones was a pivotal step for bringing about his new future and his new generation of Force users. He needed a lot of women for his breeding stock, and it wouldn’t do him any good if they got killed off with Order 66. He had to take control of the clones. They, like Shaak Ti and eventually the entire galaxy, were his. Luckily, his mission with the cloners had been successful. Over the past three days, not only had he fucked his newest toy senseless dozens of ways, but he had also now had the elite inner circle of the Kaminoans under his control. 

It hadn’t been easy. The Kaminoans weren’t a species with raging hormones, but he and Shaak had lured one into her apartment and experimented. It was possible to break them as he had his delicious girls, but it wasn’t easy. It took a lot of work to find the lust inside of a Kaminoans’ mind, and he often had to find the greed first. There was always greed in them. A greed for knowledge and acknowledgement, a desire for power and playing God. Once he found their greed, it didn’t take much to find their small and pathetic lust. Then he overpowered their minds and bodies with a surge of hormones and horniness like they had never experienced before. The thing was, he didn’t really need or care for a bunch of horny cloners. What he cared for was making sure they were loyal to him and that they didn’t inform Sidious of this switch. However, the Kaminoans were already in Sidious’ pocket and didn’t like the Jedi, and Vader had very little else to offer them to buy them out. So he would just fuck their minds and make them addicted to sex. Though he had to be careful. Kaminoans were smart. They could just make drugs to enhance their lust, so he had to make sure that the orgasmic highs would only be achieved through him or Shaak. There was only one dealer for this addiction, and it was him.

Now after three days, he felt satisfied with his results. There was a perverted glee in watching the Kaminoans descend into chaos and have an orgy right in front of him. He hadn’t really fucked any of them as Shaak had been right. Their cunts were too long and thin as well as their throats to really get him off. Instead, he would fist them or find some makeshift dildos to fuck them with. When he was ready to get off, he would just grab Shaak and fuck her until he came. 

He gave Shaak one last look. She bit her lip and smiled up at him. “Do your job,” he said again and left. He heard a disappointed sigh from her before the door closed. He made it to the hanger to see clones loading a medical capsule into a military transport. In his original time it had been Fives on that stretcher and Shaak escorting him to Coruscant after the discovery of the biochips. 

“General,” a few clones greeted as he walked up the ramp. 

“I’ll be in the command cabin,” he said. He didn’t wait for a response as he entered the small private room. He sat down in the single chair and dug out his commlink. It wasn’t long until he was greeted by a hologram of Ahsoka. 

“Master!” she said. 

“Ahsoka,” he greeted.

“Are you on your way back?” 

“No. I am on my way to Coruscant. I will most likely be there for some time, but I will send for you as soon as I can.” 

Her lips turned down in a pout, a cute sexy pout. 

“Miss me?” he asked as he leaned back in his chair. 

“Yes,” she said far too quickly and desperately. “Barriss and Master Luminara left. They got reassigned. I’ve just been so lonely.”

“Have you been a good girl?” Vader asked. “You haven’t come yet, have you?”

“No! I have been a good girl, Master!” 

“Good. Are you in your room?”

“Yes.”

“Then put your comlink on your desk and strip for me.” 

There was a slight hesitation, but she did as she was told. She took a few step backs so he could see her fully. Slowly she started to take off her clothes. He would have to teach her how to do it seductively as it was rather bland, but soon she was naked. 

“Sit on your bed, bring your commlink with you. I want to watch you masturbate,” he ordered. Again, she did as she was told. He had a good view of pussy. She as shy and moved with caution as her fingers started to rub and slide into her folds. Vader fished out his cock and started to rub it. It wasn’t the same. He wished he had a nice warm mouth to please him. He knew he didn’t have long to wait as soon . . . Soon . . . He would be on Coruscant with Padme.

Padme. 

She was still alive. She still loved him. She hadn’t been poisoned by Obi-Wan, and he wouldn’t let allow to happen. Padme was his, his wife, his love, the future mother of his heirs, and his future empress. Yes, soon, they would be together and he would make sure she would stay by his side. She would agree this time when he offered her the galaxy. She would rule by his side. Together, they bring peace to the galaxy. Yes, he had secured the clones, now it was time to secure Padme and in turn secure his son. 

He smiled as he watched Ahsoka stroke her pussy and moan. There would a lot of work to do on Coruscant. Not just Padme, but there would be plenty of sluts to add to his harem. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lesson Learned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791302) by [rejct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rejct/pseuds/rejct)




End file.
